Sugar n Spice
by ComplexSimplicitY
Summary: A funnie fic that's NOT so typical-Draco and Ginny were in love and married...then they split up. Now, 11 yrs later, will their twin daughters find a way 2 get them back 2gether? based on the Parent Trap ^_^_^_^
1. Chapter 1: Years Gone By

Sugar n Spice

By: silver_star ^_^

Summary:  I hate writing summaries, so I'll give it to you straight ^_^ Basically this is a D/G fic (duh) and it's based on one of the funniest movies of all time-The Parent Trap ^_^_^_^ yupyup, Draco and Ginny were married, had two twins, and then split up  due to….well reasons that you will find out soon enough ^_^ This won't be exactly like the movie though, I'm throwing in my own twists, and stuff, but you get the idea ^_^_^_^  Hope you like it, happy reading!!

Disclaimer for the WHOLE story:  Everything HP is not mine, though I would gladly take either Tom Felton or Draco Malfoy….^_^_^_^ Based on the Parent Trap-not sure who wrote it, but it's a film by Disney that came out in…I think 1998-ish ^_^_^

~*Sugar n Spice*~

Chapter 1:  Just a Memory

            Yawning widely, Ginny Weasley slowly rolled herself over, attempting to bury her head in the depths of her pillows as the sunlight continued to penetrate her eyelids.  Squinting her eyes shut even more, Ginny flipped over and yanked the heavy down blanket over her head. _Finally, peace… _she thought to herself.  Smiling unconsciously, Ginny thought about the wonderful dream she just had…more like a flash back really…

            _~*Ginny's Dream/Flashback*~_

_            As the huge gathering of people rose to their feet smiling at her, Ginny felt her heart quicken as she looked past them all at the only person who mattered in the room.  _

_            There he was._

_            Looking not one bit as nervous as he felt, he stood facing her, a playful smirk on his face, and she instantly felt all her fear ebb away.  _

_            Taking a deep breath, she made her way towards him, alone, her white dress flowing softly away from her body, the light blue, borrowed earrings glimmering from her ears, and her old white sandals that were meant for the beach, but couldn't be seen anyways from underneath her dress._

_            She was getting married. ^_^_

_            The next thing she knew, she was saying her vows, losing herself in his beautiful, grey eyes.  Then came the rings._

_            Shivering slightly, she grinned as he took her hand in his.  Even though they had only recently gotten to know each other, she knew that he would never stop making her feel this way.  No one would ever make her feel the way she felt when he was around her.  Smiling even wider now, she looked at the beautiful platinum wedding band that glimmered back at her.  The best thing about wizard platinum was that it never ceased sparkling, it was as if there were tiny specks of glitter embedded in the metal; the simple band sparkled endlessly, and she loved the way it felt on her finger._

_            As the excitement started to build up in her, Ginny took the ring from the adorable boy who was the ring bearer.  Taking his hand in hers, she looked him straight in the eye as she said her "I Do." Smiling at him briefly, and melting at the one he gave to her, she stopped shaking with happiness and bliss long enough to slip a slightly wider platinum band onto his finger  _

_            She loved him with all her heart._

_            Now she was trying to stop herself from bursting out loud laughing.  He had taken her small hands into his larger ones, and was purposely tracing the inside of her palm with his thumb, he knew that she was ticklish there, yet he persisted, keeping the same look on his face as his eyes glimmered with silent amusement.  _

_            "You may kiss the bride." _

_            'Finally!' Ginny thought.  Giggling softly, she yanked her hands out of his, and placed them instead on his face, bringing his soft, smirking lips down to hers.  She melted into his embrace as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her close, even when they broke apart._

_            "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"MUM!!!! OH MY GOD!!! MUM!!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!"  

            Ginny groaned and rolled out from underneath her blankets to steal a peak at the alarm clock on the side of her bed.   She really didn't want the dream to end, and wished that she could just continue reveling in her past memories.  

            'Oh well, it's a new day, I shouldn't be thinking about all this old stuff anyway.'

            "Darling, you are not going to be late! It's only nine o'clock! You have two hours before we have to be at the platform, just go back and get some more sleep dear!" Ginny shouted groggily.  Sighing, she buried herself back into her pillows and blankets, preparing to get at least another hour's worth of sleep.  Too bad.

            Not a minute later, a short, young girl with strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes burst in through the door way to Ginny's room.  Ginny smiled and laughed at her 11 year old daughter who looked so much like herself and her father at the same time.  The girl was currently very distraught, and looked like she was about to explode.

            "But MUM!! I don't want to miss the train!! I think we should leave now, get breakfast, and then wait for the Hogwarts Express, that way I'll be sure I don't miss it!"  

            "Okay, okay, fine, fine! Geez, you don't have to go screaming the house down! I swear, you are way too nervous hun.  Calm down! Breathe a little…"  Ginny started to drift off to sleep once more.

            Tori knew her mother well though, and in an instant she was on the edge of Ginny's bed, jumping up and down and screaming at the same time…

            "MOTHER!!!! I LOVE YOU, BUT YOU NEED TO GET UP!!!! NOW!!!!" Tori screamed at the top of her lungs.

            "OOOOOH FINE!!!!!!!! Good lord, you're worse than your grandmother was when she tried to wake me up."

            "Yea, whatever mum, come on, lets go!"

            30 minutes later, a very tired and semi aggravated Ginny was dressed, and ready to go, dragging a hair brush through her hair as her daughter pulled her down the staircase towards the fireplace.  Laughing at her daughter, Ginny retrieved the Floo powder, and as the clock struck ten, mother and daughter were both ready to go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"OH MY GOD!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! DAD WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!"  

Tristan, an 11 year old with strawberry blonde hair, and grey eyes that were the exact replica of her father's, raced madly around the house, Hogwarts robes flying, trunk dragging against the marble floors.  After running around her bedroom once more to make sure she didn't forget anything, she resumed her previous routine.

"DAD!!! DAD!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?"

Draco Malfoy stood patiently by the fireplace downstairs, Floo powder in hand, smiling slightly at his crazy pre-teen daughter.  She was so adorable, and so much like her mother, even though she had his eyes.  The same brilliant smile, and the same adorable dimples that showed whenever she smiled, which was extremely often.  Though he wasn't getting all teary eyed over it, Draco had to admit he would definitely miss the insanity she caused.  He couldn't believe that she was 11, and going off to Hogwarts already!  He remembered the day she was born like it was yesterday…

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_ "OH MY GOD!!!! OH MY GOD!!! AHHHH!!!!" Ginny screamed._

_"WHAT!?!? ARE YOU OKAY?!?! OH MY GODS!! ARE THE TWINS COMING?!? ARE YOU HAVING CONTRACTIONS?!?!?"  Draco shouted, very startled, and extremely nervous all of a sudden._

_"OHHH GOD IT HURTS!!!! DRACO!! OOOH MMY GODDD!!! OWWWW!!!!" Ginny screamed once more.  Apparently, the contractions were getting a lot worse.  After all, this wasn't one but TWO babies kicking at her from the inside._

_"OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GODS!!!" Draco shouted, standing up, still staring at Ginny._

_"OH MY GOD!!!"_

_"OH MY GODS!!!"_

_"OH MY GOD!!!!"_

_"OH MY—" _

_"DRACO!! SHUT UP AND GET THE SUITCASE, MY WATER HAS DEFINITELY BROKEN, I NEED TO GET TO MUNGO'S NOW!!!!!" Ginny shouted at her extremely pale husband._

_"OH MY GODS!!!"  Draco continued to shout._

_"DRACO, BABY, I'M SORRY, BUT YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT…AAAAAH!!!!" Ginny screamed again in agony.  This was definitely NOT fun.  Walking over to a hyperventilating Draco, Ginny got a grip on the edge of his chair, reached up, and slapped Draco on the cheek.  Not too hard, just enough to snap him out of his nervous breakdown ^_^._

_"THE SUITCASE! WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL! LETS GO!" Draco yelled as Ginny managed to smile through her pain._

_Draco took off, flying through the manor at top speed, grabbing the pre-set, pre-packed suitcase and sending off his owl, with pre-written letters to their families.  Good thing they had set everything two weeks ago, the twins were one week early!  'Oh gods, I hope nothing's wrong with them…let them be okay…'_

_Chucking the suitcase into the fireplace, Draco ran back to the room that Ginny was in and found her leaning against the wall, still moaning in agony, clutching her stomach, and sweating freely.  Dabbing at her forehead with his handkerchief, Draco promptly picked her up, and started running towards the fireplace.  Throwing the floo powder from his hand into the fireplace once they were all in, Draco shouted "St. Mungo's Hospital" and they were off._

_"Okay, come on Gin, you can do this, breathe in…and out…in…" Draco told her_

_"I HATE YOU DRACO MALFOY!! I HATE YOU!! OH GOOD GOD!! WHY THE HELL DID I EVER AGREE TO THIS!?!?!?!?" Ginny screamed back at him.  _

_Draco smirked, and replied,_

_"Because I'm so damn sexy." He knew that it probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, but hey, he was Draco Malfoy after all._

_"I HATE YOU!!! OOOOOHHHH OOOOOWWWW!!!"  Ginny shouted even louder at that, and Draco instantly got what he had coming.  As the next contraction shot pain through Ginny's body, her grip on Draco's hand immediately tightened, and she was now practically crushing his poor, poor hand._

_"OOOOOWWW!!!"  Draco screamed along with Ginny.  In a desperate attempt, he tried to wrench his hand back, but Ginny only tightened her grip, while Draco sank slowly to the floor in defeat with a look of agonizing pain frozen on his face._

_"Good gods woman, I think you're going to crush my hand Gin!"_

_"SHUT UP MALFOY!!! OOOOOO GOD, I WANT DRUGS!!!" _

_At that moment a nurse entered the room and smiled perkily at the two parents-to-be.  _

_"Everything all right in here? I'll just take a look….well Mrs. Malfoy, it looks like you're still in labor…I'm sorry, it's going to take a while longer, you've only dilated to 6 cm. Would you like something for the pain though?" the nurse asked._

_" YES!!!" shouted Ginny and Draco at the same time._

_~*~*~Two Hours Later~*~*~_

_            "Okay, come on love, just push, you can do it!!" Draco said encouragingly, while stroking Ginny's hair._

_            "OOOOOHHH GOD!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE GODDAMN DRUGS!?!??!  STOP TOUCHING ME MALFOY, THAT'S WHAT GOT US INTO THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" Ginny screamed in reply.  Draco pinkened slightly, while Mrs. Weasley laughed amusingly._

_            "Dear, he's only trying to help you! Come on, one big push alright?" Molly said amicably._

_            "WHY ARE YOU ALL AGAINST ME?!?!?! OOOOOO GET OUT OF ME!!! GET OUT!!" Ginny yelled at her abdomen._

_            "All right, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm going to need one big push okay? I know it hurts, but one big push is all we need…I can see the first twin's head right now…just breathe right through the pain and give me one big push alright?" the male doctor told her kindly._

_            "HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW HOW THIS FEELS, YOU'RE A MAN FOR GOD'S SAKE, YOU'VE NEVER HAD A CHILD BEFORE!!! OOOOOO GOD….FINE, FINE, JUST GET THEM OUT OF ME!!!!!!" Ginny moaned loudly._

_            "Here Gin, squeeze away, remember, I love you."  Draco told her, offering her his hand once more._

_            "Thank you sweetie…but I STILL HATE YOU!!!" Ginny yelled while resuming her death grip on Draco's hand._

_            "Alright Ginny…one…two…three!"  Molly told her distraught daughter._

_            Ginny immediately stiffened, and clenched her teeth as the sweat continued to roll off her forehead.  She was pushing with all her might, and Draco's hand was definitely getting it, but Draco was no longer complaining, and was now whispering to Ginny, and staring intently at her determined face.  Seconds later…._

_            "WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" the sound of a baby's cry filled the room, and Mrs. Weasley burst into tears as Ginny's face immediately broke out into a smile along with Draco's._

_            "Oh my god…Draco, we're parents!! You're a dad…and I'm a mum!" Ginny laughed._

_            "I'm a dad….Gin, I love you." Draco replied, still smiling like a maniac._

_            "I love you too…oh god, I love you." Ginny said, leaning up to kiss him._

_Their kiss was short and brief as their attention turned back towards the new- born baby.  Not a second later, and then… _

_"AHHHHHH!!!! OH DAMN IT ALL, THERE'S ANOTHER ONE ISN'T THERE?!?!?" Ginny shouted, as the first baby's screaming lightened._

_"Gin, not in front of the baby!!!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled._

_"Alright, come on Gin, I love you, just one more, one more…" Draco started._

_"SHUT UP AND LET ME CONCENTRATE DAMN YOU!!! AND GIVE ME YOUR HAND!!!" Ginny screamed._

_"Alright Mrs. Malfoy, last one…one….two….three!"_

_Ginny bolted straight up at once, and accidentally smacked her forehead, right onto Draco's._

_"OOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!" Ginny and Draco both screamed simultaneously.  Draco now had one hand clapped onto his forehead, while Ginny was continued pushing, the same determined look plastered on her face.  Draco felt the pain ebb away as he looked into his wife's clear brown eyes.  She was so strong…_

_"WAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  another baby's cry joined the former and…_

_"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy, you two are now, the parents of two adorable twins!" the doctor proclaimed.  _

_"Congratulations again! Mrs. Malfoy, I'll let Mr. Malfoy tell you if they're boys or girls, or maybe even both." the doctor said._

_"Oh, Draco I love you so much!" Ginny cried out._

_"I love you too Gin."  Draco replied, grinning once more.  After another quick kiss, he left her side to go look at the babies._

_"Oh my god Gin…they're girls! We have two, baby girls!" Draco exclaimed._

_"Oh my god!"_

_"Oh my god!"_

_"Oh my god!"_

_"And here you are Mrs. Malfoy, your new-born, baby girls."  The nurse walked over to Ginny who was positively glowing, and handed her the two teeny babies.  Draco immediately rushed to her side, struggling to keep a constant watch on both of the girls at the same time._

_"Hey you two…god, you tried to kill me, didn't you?"  Ginny said playfully, looking at her two beautiful, infant daughters_

_"So what are we going to name the two cuties?" the nurse asked._

_"Tori Tristan Malfoy, and Tristan Tori Malfoy." Ginny replied, smiling at Draco. The two shared another kiss and looked back down at their twins who were now sleeping._

_Looking down at Tristan, Draco admired the small tuft of hair on her tiny head, the perfect mix between his own baby blonde, and Ginny's dark, fiery red; it was a brilliant shade of strawberry blonde.  As Draco started to rock her gently, Tristan's eyes opened, and his breath caught in his throat.  She had his eyes.  Gazing adoringly into the beautiful silver-grey eyes that bore into his own, he turned excitedly to Ginny,_

_            "Look Gin, she has my eyes! She has my eyes!" Draco shouted like a young schoolboy, all dignity forgotten._

_            Ginny laughed at his expression, and nodded weakly in reply._

_            Draco noticed Ginny's tired gaze, and went over to pick up Tori as well.  Ginny smiled gratefully at him, and relaxed a bit more. _

_            "Rest up love, you've had a long day." Draco told her._

_            "I love you Draco. God, I hope I didn't hurt your hand too much," Ginny started._

_            "Forget it, you've been through hell and back, just get some rest." _

_            "I love you Draco, I love you so much."_

_            "I love you too."_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

            "DAD!!! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!!!!! WE ONLY HAVE 10 MIN. COME ON!!!!!" Tristan shouted once more.  She was still flying through the house at top speed when she sped past the fireplace and a very amused, very calm Draco.

            "DAD!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?!" 

            "Bumpkin, you just flew by me twice…you should slow down, take life as it comes, a very wise man once said…" Draco drawled on monotonously as Tristan skidded to a stop and raced back towards him.

            "STOP IT DAD!! THIS IS NOT THE TIME!!!!" she yelled as she dumped all her things into the fireplace, grey eyes flashing with rage and annoyance.

            "How long have you been standing there, and how many times did I pass by here daddy?"  Tristan inquired, still a bit peeved.

            "Well, I was sitting in that chair over there an hour ago, then after about twenty minutes of listening to your frantic footsteps, I decided to wait here. And I believe you ran by twice. Why is it that you are always late, when I'm always early?"  Draco answered, steadying the heap of Tristan's things that was threatening to fall.

            "Because YOU never wake me up on time!! Well, anyways, it doesn't matter, come on dad, I'm going to be late-literally!"  Tristan started frantically.

            "But I'm sooo tired…maybe I'll," Draco started, faking a yawn.

            "DAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!"  Tristan shrieked.

            "Good gods, fine, fine…I swear, you definitely got your mother's set of lungs, that's for sure…" Draco muttered softly.

            After tossing some Floo powder into the fireplace, they were off, and just in time too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Alright sweetie….this is it…oh, I'm going to miss you so much!!!" Ginny cried, pulling her daughter into another tight hug.

            "MUM! Honestly, I'll be fine!!" Tori exclaimed, trying frantically to get to the train.

            "OOOH you're so grown up, and so mature…" Ginny tightened her grip around her daughter.

            "MOTHER! I…can't…breathe…" Tori gasped.  God, for a woman who definitely wasn't too big, her mum could definitely squeeze the hell out of someone.

            "I'm sorry dear…okay…you go on now alright? Remember, write to me as soon as you can okay? And I want you back home for Christmas! You got that!?! I love you Tori."  Ginny finished, wiping a tear from her eye.

            "Alright mummy, I promise, I won't forget…love you too!" Tori replied.  This time she was the one pulling her mother into a hug.  She loved her mom, she was so cool and so easy to talk to.  Tori knew she would definitely miss her.

            "Bye sweetie."

            "Bye mum."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "OH THANK GOD!!! Dad, we made it!!!!!" Tristan exclaimed.  She had just gotten past the platform with five minutes to spare.  

            "So it seems." Draco commented sarcastically.  Then he kneeled down to face his daughter.

            "Well, this is it….aww I'm gonna miss you squirt.  Now you remember what I told you all right? It doesn't matter what house you get into, but no matter what, I'm expecting top marks from you, and don't get into too much trouble….well at least try not to break anything." Draco said, a half smile on his face.

            "I know, I know dad.  I'm gonna miss ya daddy…don't worry about me, I'll be fine…and besides I'm coming home for Christmas too." Tristan said into Draco's shoulder.  The two were sharing their last hug for a long time.

            "Okay…dang and I promised myself I wouldn't cry…" Draco started off brokenly.

            "Stop it daddy, you're such a bad liar." Tristan giggled through her tears.

            "Hey, I resent that." Draco replied.

            "Oh no, the train's going to leave!! I gotta go now daddy…" Tristan said as she struggled out of Draco's gripping hug.

            "Bye daddy, I love you!!" Tristan yelled.

            "Bye love, I love you too." Draco pulled her back, picked her up and gave her one last soundly kiss on the cheek.

            "EW, dad!!! Oi, fine, but only this once!!" Tristan smiled in reply.  Then she gave Draco one also, and resumed her running towards the train.

            "I'm gonna miss you….have fun kiddo."  Draco said out loud to no one in particular.  Sighing, he turned back towards the exit of the platform when someone with fiery red hair ran past him.  Before he could catch a glimpse of her face however, she disappeared through the barrier.

            'Oh well…back to the manor I guess.' 

A/N: SOOOooo….how was it?? Good? Bad?? Like it? Hate it? WON'T KNOW UNLESS YOU REVIEW!!!!!! ^_^_^_^_^ yes I live 4 reviews, and I'm happy 2 admit it, LoL ^_^_^ some of the stuff during the birth is stolen from that one 'Friends' episode when Rachel has her baby, and the other stuff is me ^_^_^_^ And, I know, Tristan is a boy's name, but I think it makes for a cute girl's name too, I'm gonna name my daughter Tristan (but I don't have one….this is planning for the faaar future here….hey I'm serious!!) and I know it was a weird place to end, but it's 9 pages, and that's a lengthy first chapter-be happy!  Next chapter will be out soon ^_^ Thanks for reading, and don't forget REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!! Happy reading ^_^_^_^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Gryffindor and Slytherin

Sugar N Spice

By: silver_star ^_^

A/N: Whee!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Butterbeer for everyone!!! I know it's a week late, but I hope you all enjoy the chapter! I've been thinking about how I want the plot line to go, and have basically plotted out the whole story…I'm thinking around 20 chapters, so longish, but still read-able- hope you like it! Happy reading ^_^_^

Chapter 2:  Gryffindor and Slytherin

            "I DON'T CARE, BUT IF WOOD DOESN'T HAVE HIS ASS IN HERE BY 5 THIS AFTERNOON, HE IS NOT GOING TO BE ON THE COVER OF THE MAGAZINE WITH _MY_ BROOMSTICK!" Draco screamed into the phone before he slammed it down onto the receiver again.  In eleven years, Draco Malfoy had definitely made a new life for himself-in just three years, Draco Malfoy had become the owner of the world's biggest broomstick manufacturing company- DragonGDÓ- and had about 30 brooms out on the market, both for long distance flying, racing, and of course, for Quidditch.  

After the fall of Lord Voldemort, his father had been sentenced to a life term in Azkaban, while his mother moved in with his grandmother.   Draco couldn't find it in himself to return to the place that he had hated his whole life, so instead of returning to his father's manor, Draco had had one constructed for himself, this one nearer to the ocean.  

Then, when Tristan was six, he had decided to open a new branch of the company over in the United States, in California actually.  For five years, Draco had stayed in California, never really enjoying it there, but business kept him going, and Tristan loved it there, though she visited her Grandma Narcissa for a month or so every summer.

When Tristan had received an owl from Hogwarts on her eleventh birthday though, there was no doubt in Draco's mind that that would be where his daughter would go to school.  So in May, the two had moved back to England into their old home (where Narcissa-Draco's mom-had been staying) and had enjoyed a great summer together.  

Now, Draco sat at his desk, head in hands, left eye slightly twitching.  For the past two weeks, Draco had been running all over London with Tristan, buying robes, supplies and other things to spoil his only daughter with, and he had lost a LOT of time with work.  His only daughter…well not quite…

~'*'Flashback'*'~

            _Hand in hand, Draco and Ginny walked down the busy street, totally absorbed in each other.  It was as if nothing else existed in the world, but them, and they were so in love.  Their wedding rings sparkled and glimmered in the hot Paris sun as they strolled past a cozy café and a glitzy robes shop.  Still, they continued to walk, until finally, five shops later, they reached their destination._

_            "Okay Draco here we are…" Ginny started to say._

_            "Uh Gin, why are we standing in front of a baby store?"  Draco said, obviously confused._

_            Ginny giggled, and then took both of Draco's hands in hers._

_            "Why do you think?"  Ginny replied._

_            Draco was still very confused, until…_

_            "OH MY GOD!!! Ginny, are you????" Draco started._

_            Ginny laughed once more, and nodded, eyes twinkling with bliss._

_            "You're going to be a daddy Draco Malfoy."  Ginny said._

_            "OH MY GODS!!!" Draco screamed in joy._

_            He picked Ginny up, twirled her around and smothered her with soft kisses while Ginny continued to laugh at her deranged husband ^_^.  Then, Draco abruptly set her back down on her feet and rested both his hands on her shoulders._

_            "Oh my gods Gin, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Are you feeling okay? Want some water?" Draco rambled on._

_            Ginny giggled, then removed her husband's hands from her shoulders,_

_            "Draco, I'm fine, you worry too much sweetie, calm down!"  Ginny laughed as she approached the store door.  Before she could reach it however, Draco was there, opening it for her, helping her up the tiny step that led into the store.  Ginny smiled to herself and shook her head as she felt his arm around her waist immediately, guiding her slowly towards the first aisle of baby clothes._

_            "Draco…you can let go you know, I'm fine, really! I think I can stand walking a bit more on my own.  After all, I've done it all of today haven't I?" Ginny asked._

_            "I know, I'm so sorry you had to! Why didn't you tell me sooner? How long has it been? Do you want me to carry you? I can do that!" Draco continued to ramble as he swept Ginny off her feet into his strong arms.  Ginny doubled over with laughter and, though it took a few minutes, managed to convince Draco into letting her back down on her feet._

_            "Well, I'm not that far along, the doctors say I'm probably just in my second month.  That's why I've started getting morning sickness every once in a while, but nothing too bad yet.  And trust me, I feel perfectly fine so stop fussing! Honestly!"  Ginny answered.  _

_Brushing herself off, she looked up, only to see Draco with a cart already half filled with random baby items.  Laughing once more, Ginny watched as Draco started going up and down the aisles throwing all sorts of items into the cart; baby powder, teddy bears, diapers, receiving blankets, rattles, and even a few outfits…though half of the ones he picked were for boys and the other half were meant for girls._

_            "Uh, Draco dear, I don't think we need to start shopping yet, after all, we're not going to know the sex of the baby for another…I don't know 3 months or so! The only reason we came was so that I could break the news to you, and…" Ginny started._

_            "Well, I knew that, but I thought we could get a head start!" Draco interrupted._

_            Ginny sighed as she grabbed Draco's hand and made for the door of the store, leaving the now full cart in the middle of the aisle._

_            "Actually, I'm a little bit thirsty…lets-" Ginny started._

_            "We'll go to a café right now, there's one right around the corner…can you make it, or do you want to Apparate??" Draco interrupted._

_            "I think I can manage it sweetie." _

_            Later that night, they had stopped by to watch the magnificent fireworks show in front of the Eiffel tower.  As the night sky was illuminated by the constant blasts of red, blue, green, gold and silver, Draco stood with Ginny in his arms, the back of her head resting on his chest.  Though the fireworks were beautiful that night, nothing could compare to the beauty that was his Ginny.  _

_As he stared at her face, Draco felt his heart soar with every smile that crossed her face, watching her warm brown eyes reflect the light of the fireworks and the happiness she was feeling in that moment.  Turning back towards Draco, Ginny smiled, and asked,_

_            "What are you looking at?" _

_            "Just at you…you're gorgeous you know that?"_

_            Ginny's smile grew as she averted her eyes to the ground, a brilliant red blush creeping into her cheeks.  Draco now smiled back at her, and he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead.  Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes as the fresh floral scent filled his being and he lost all control of his thoughts and senses.  While his eyes were still closed, lost in the moment, Ginny leaned towards him, and gently brushed her lips against his. _

_ It was an innocent kiss, soft, barely touching, like a breath of air, and it drove Draco crazy.  In the next moment, Draco's lips were on hers again, a more assertive kiss this time, his lips pressing into hers, both of them lost to a beautiful oblivion.  _

_Their kiss slowly grew more passionate, and Draco slowly slipped his tongue across Ginny's bottom lip, while her lips parted so that he would be able to deepen their kiss even more._

_            When they finally broke apart, Ginny was positively glowing, a grin plastered on her face.  Before turning back to the fireworks though, Ginny planted a short, sweet kiss on the edge of Draco's mouth.  As Draco reluctantly averted his gaze from his love, nothing could take away the goofy grin that was now cemented onto his face._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Sighing, Draco lifted his head out of his hands, and returned to the huge stack of paperwork that had compiled on his desk in the past two weeks.  It wasn't long before Draco lost himself in his work once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Okay, so what kind of dress are you looking for exactly?" Ginny asked.

            "Well, I'm not sure.  I've seen a million gowns, but none of them have really appealed to me, and I want this to be special, after all, it is my wedding dress!  When I saw your dresses in Witch Weekly though, I knew that you would be able to help me create the perfect gown."  

            "Alright then Parvati, lets get started.  First of all, just give me the basics, you know, what style, how long, and what kind of look.  Tell me your dream dress."  Ginny said.

            "Thanks again for doing this Ginny." Parvati replied.

            "No prob." Ginny answered with a smile.

            "My dream dress…I've always imagined something long, and not stiff, flowy, I want it to look naturally.  A bright white of course, something modern, like what you see Muggles in these days.   Maybe, a tube top with lots of sequins and some sort of design on the bodice, but instead of having a straight waistline, I want it to dip down, create a V shape kind of, like those medieval princess gowns.  Oh, and I also want a ruffled hem, and maybe a few sequins or beads scattered through out the skirt." Parvati started.

            "Something like this?" Ginny asked.

            While Parvati had been describing her dream dress, Ginny had been sketching it out on a piece of paper, and after adding a few touches of her own, and making a few notes to herself, Ginny had produced a picture of a gorgeous wedding gown.

            "OH MY GOD!!!! THAT'S IT!!! THAT'S MY DRESS!!!" Parvati screamed with happiness.

            Ginny smiled.  This was what she loved.  Ever since her Hogwarts days, Ginny had always aspired to become a famous fashion designer.  Growing up with second hand clothes and hand me downs, Ginny was forced to be creative with her wardrobe all her life, and the years of recreating old clothes, and designing ones for herself had definitely paid off.  

In just eleven years, Ginny Weasley had become a world famous name, her robes modeled at the wizarding fashion shows in Milan, her wedding dresses a hit in both the Muggle and the wizarding worlds. After calling in one of her assistants to discuss the details with Parvati, Ginny graciously excused herself, and started walking back over to her office.  The past eleven years had definitely been both hectic and exciting for Ginny and Tori.  

As one of the world's most prominent designers, Ginny had spent the majority of the past decade going from her main office in London, to her next largest branch in Paris, and then visiting her stores in Barcelona and Milan whenever she was needed, which was extremely often.  

Tori had been a doll though, and Ginny was eternally grateful that her daughter didn't mind jetting around with her from location to location, in fact, Tori had even managed to make friends in each city, and she kept them well.  With Tori gone off to Hogwarts, Ginny knew that traveling would definitely be less fun-no more mother daughter talks, no one to joke around with.  Tori was her baby girl, and she was so grown up now.  

Ginny had actually intended for Tori to attend Beauxbatons Academy in France so that she would be able to visit her daughter every weekend or so (the policy there allows parents to come in and visit their kids once or twice every month during special visitation hours-some boarding schools are like this too), but in the end, Ginny knew she wouldn't be satisfied unless Tori had grown up where she had-at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  

As she thought about her daughter riding the train to Hogwarts, Ginny's heart filled with pride and happiness, before it suddenly started to ache.  It was times like these, when she felt so happy for Tori that she thought about how Tristan was.  

Ginny knew that Draco would've taken care of her well, and after all, it was the only sensible arrangement.  One daughter each, no contact, no strings attached.  Still, Ginny's heart ached for the daughter she never knew, but loved, every day of her life.  

'I wonder where she's going…can't be Hogwarts, last I heard, Draco was in California.  She's probably going to attend that wizarding school over there, Los Alamitos School of Magic (okay, I admit it, I couldn't think of a cool name so that's the name of my high school…hehe ^_^).  '

I hope she likes it there.'  Ginny thought to herself.  If only it had worked out.  She had been so in love, she really had.  But some things…some things were just better left broken…

~'*'Flashback'*'~

_            Ginny was not happy.  She had a meeting to attend to in less than 15 min, both the girls were crying, and Draco was not home yet.  As she ran around, grabbing formula, and searching for her earrings, Ginny swore loudly at everything.  Today, was not a good day, and her temper level was at an all time high._

_            "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD?!?!"_

_            A few minutes later, a very pissed of looking Draco emerged from the fireplace, muttering to himself._

_            "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ASSHOLE!  Prick thinks he can tell me what to do, yea right, bitch."  _

_            "DRACO WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!"_

_            "THEN GO!"_

_            "I can't you have to get your ass here and watch the twins!"_

_            "Look, I've had a long, hard day Gin, this is NOT helping."_

_            "Well what do you expect me to do? Make you cookies, give you milk and baby you? I'm not your mother Malfoy, and I have to get to my meeting!"_

_            "What the hell is your problem today Ginny?"_

_            "WHAT!?! YOU'RE THE LATE ONE YOU JACKASS!"_

_            "So what, Apparate and go."_

_            "Draco, this is…this is TOO MUCH! I can't believe we're still fighting like this…I can't take this anymore!"_

_            "Aren't you going to be late?"_

_            "STOP SMIRKING goddamn it! JUST STOP IT! I…that's it, Draco, that's it, I'm leaving.  I can't take this anymore.  You've done this to me, WAY too many times, I'm not going to just sit around and let you do this to me.  Good riddance, Malfoy."_

_            "What are you talking about Weasel?"_

_            "JUST…I HATE YOU!"_

_            "I hate you too!"_

_            "Good! I'm taking Tori, I never want to see your face again Malfoy, just leave me alone!"_

_            "Whatever, go to hell."_

_            "See you there."_

_            So Ginny had left.  She packed her bags with a wave of her wand, took Tori, and left.  Deep down, she still loved Draco though, and Draco still loved her, but the damage had been done.  At the Apparition point, Ginny waited for twenty minutes, before she realized that it was all for nothing.  He wasn't even going to try and come after her.  _

_She had lost him forever.  Which was exactly what she wanted…wasn't it?_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

            Ginny regretted that now.  Though she would never admit it to anyone, much less herself, Ginny still loved Draco.  She still loved him a lot.  And though it would be hard to move on, she hoped that perhaps her date tonight with Colin Creevey might help her take her mind off things while Tori was gone.  Hopefully, it would work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            As Tristan Malfoy stood with the group of First Years, she started to feel a bit nervous.  True, it didn't matter where she got placed, but her dad kept on telling her all these stories about past Sortings, and the challenges, and trivia and tests also.  She was very freaked out indeed.  Still, Tristan managed to keep a cool profile, confidently flipping her short, straight hair back from her face, using a pin to keep some of the shorter layers out of her huge blue-gray eyes.  

After they got off the boats though, the feelings of anxiety heightened, and Tristan's hands started to get very cold, and very shaky.  As she slowly climbed out of the boat, Tristan rushed to get closer to the front of the line, and in the dim torch light, accidentally tripped and knocked into someone else.

            "Oops, sorry! It was dark, and I couldn't see."  Tristan apologized. 

            "Oh, it's alright.  Don't worry about it."  Tori replied. ^_^

            Before Tristan could properly see the person she had bumped into, the crowd pushed past her once more, and she was lost in the huge group of students on their way to Hogwarts' Great Hall.  

            Unlike Tristan, Tori was not afraid at all.  Her mom had told her exactly how the Sorting would go, and she was confident.  As she continued walking with the group towards the humungous castle, her soft, shoulder length, strawberry blonde curls bouncing with every step she took.  Tori's hair was naturally straight, but she had gotten a perm two months ago when she and her mother were vacationing in Paris.  Before she knew it, they had reached the Great Hall of the beautiful castle, and her gaze rested on an old, worn hat on a stool near the front of the hall.  

            'Here we go…'

            As the Sorting Hat sang its song, Tristan and Tori both started feeling a little more nervous.  Though both their parents had told them that house didn't matter, they really didn't want to be in Hufflepuff.  Tristan knew that her dad had been in Slytherin, and she hoped she'd be there too.  After all, she wanted to find all the hidden passageways he had told her about that were in the Slytherin Common Room.  

Tori knew that her mom had been a Gryffindor, along with the rest of her uncles, even her grandma and grandpa! She kind of hoped that she would be a Gryffindor…well Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, and though her uncle Ron despised all Slytherins, she didn't quite understand why.  After all, nothing about Slytherin house was REALLY that evil…just the people in it.  As the hat said, those with great ambition belonged in Slytherin, and that was something everyone had right? 

            'Well we'll see…oh I can't wait until it's my turn! I can't believe my last name has to start with a W…'

            "Kelly Anderson!"  Professor McGonagall called out.

            "RAVENCLAW!"

            When the clapping and cheering finally died from the Ravenclaw table, professor McGonagall continued down her list.

            Tristan was relieved!  It was just a hat! All they had to do was put on a hat!!  Eyes twinkling, Tristan now was overwhelmed the excitement she felt.  She couldn't wait!  

            'I'm going to kill dad…thank god it's just a hat! No fighting my way to get into a house, just putting on a silly, old hat.'

            "Tristan Malfoy."  Professor McGonagall called out.

            'Oh god…here we go!  I'm calm…I'm cool…'

            Putting a nonchalant expression on her face, Tristan walked up to the stool amid numerous whispers around her.  Her last glimpse of the room before the hat fell over her eyes was of a girl that looked to be her size with hair the same color as hers…

            "Malfoy?  As in Draco Malfoy's daughter?"

            "I didn't know he was married…"

            "He isn't, I read it in Witch Weekly, he's single…"

            "She seems too nice though…I don't think anyone related to Malfoy could possibly have one once of goodness in them.  And maybe she's not…after all, her hair's not blonde, it's strawberry blonde-ish."

            "Hey are you guys related?" someone asked.

            "Excuse me?"  Tori asked.

            "Well are you? You guys look so much alike…" the girl continued on.

            "Uh, no I'm an only child…and she doesn't look that much like me…" Tori replied, though she did sound a little unsure.   That was a lie.  In fact, Tori had been amazed when the girl had walked up there.   The strawberry blonde hair…it was just like hers, but straight.

            'Just like mine was before I permed it.'

            And those eyes.  Tori had never seen anyone before with her eyes…well except for one old photograph she had of her dad.  Tori had never known her father, but she did have a picture of him, and she knew that he was very handsome, and that she had gotten his eyes.

            'She has my eyes too. Interesting…'

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Meanwhile, Tristan peered into the dark depths of the hat, struggling to see the crowd once more.  She stopped abruptly though, when she heard a soft voice in her ear.

            'A Malfoy eh?

            'Who are you?' Tori thought

            'Oh don't worry child, it's just me, the Sorting Hat.'

            'A hat is talking to me.'

            'Hey, I heard that!  I can hear everything you're thinking Tristan Tori Malfoy.'

            'Uh…okay then.'

            'Well, anyway, lets see…where to put you.  You're very smart.  Hmm you were top of your class I see, back in Muggle school.  Very compassionate and kind also.  So unlike how your father used to be when he was your age.  Yes indeed, very different. Yet you seem familiar…the bravery and loyalty.  No doubt about it.  You are definitely a…'

            :::suspense!!!::::

            "GRYFFINDOR!"  the hat shouted.

            …but there was no cheering.  In fact, the whole hall was silent for a few seconds, before the Gryffindor table broke into a round of applause along with the rest of the school, though many were whispering once more.  

            Shrugging her shoulders, Tristan walked over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down between a girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes, and a boy who was kind of small, with messy black hair and piercing blue eyes.

            "Hi I'm Tristan Malfoy.  It's nice to meet you."

            "Hi, Jodi Owens, nice meeting you too."

            "James Potter, and ditto."

            Tristan smiled and sat down.  She definitely liked them, and knew that they'd come to be the best of friends.

            'Wait 'til Dad hears that I'm in Gryffindor…and that one of my best friends is his arch nemesis' son.'  

            The trio continued whispering throughout the rest of the Sorting, but James stopped when a name was called out.

            "Tori Weasley!"  Professor McGonagall's voice rang out.

            "Do you know her James?"  Jodi asked, noticing his gaze.

            "Yea, I know her quite well actually…my dad Harry and her mom's brother Ron are best friends.  I see her every time there's a big holiday or birthday to celebrate, which is actually quite often." James replied.

            "I still can't believe your dad's Harry Potter…and my dad's Draco Malfoy!"  Tristan laughed.

            "Yup…this is definitely going to be fun!  You know…you two look a lot alike…that's really freaky…" James started.

            "No we don't…" Tristan interrupted.  Still, she had noticed the girl's hair…it was the girl she had seen before, when she was on the stool waiting to be Sorted.  

            'This is so weird.' Tristan thought to herself.

            Before she could take a closer look though, the hat slid over the girl's eyes, and Tristan was left to ponder the odd situation at hand.

~*~*~*~*~

            "Tori Wealsey!"

            'Finally! I thought it would never happen.'  Tori walked up to the stool and sat down.

            'Another Weasley! It's been a long time…but wait.  Something's not right…' the hat thought.

            'What's not right? Everything's fine…Virginia Weasley is my mother.' Tori thought.

            'Yes…but you are different.  I sense a great deal of ambition in you…you want to be somebody in this world.  You want to make a difference.  Very well, you shall then.  There's no other place for you but…'

            ::::suspense!!!::::

            "SLYTHERIN!"  the hat yelled.

            For the second time that night, the Hall was in complete silence.  Then, the applause began as Tori's cousins Katie, Beth, Michael, David, Erik and Amy stood up and started clapping along with James, though they were all Gryffindors.  Tori gave them a grateful smile as she made her way over to the now clapping Slytherin table, and sat down between a girl with curly black hair, and another girl with short blonde hair.  

            "Hi…I'm Tori.  Can I sit here?"

            "Of course!  I'm Jessica Golden.  This is Nicole Stevenson." 

            "Thanks!"  Tori said as she sat down.

            Instead of talking though, Tori turned her attention back to the Sorting.  When it was over a few names later, she stayed quiet throughout Professor Dumbledore's announcement, then turned to her new friends.

            "So how's it going?"  Tori asked as she reached for the bowl of mashed potatoes.

            "Pretty good…is it true you're Virginia Weasley's daughter?"  Jessica asked.

            "Yea…"

            "That's SO cool! I love her designs!! In fact, my aunt just bought one of your mum's dresses for her wedding! I loved the bridesmaid's dress that she designed…your mum's a genius!"  Jessica rambled on.

            "Thanks!" Tori replied with a grin.  

            "Oh, and her robes!  I love the new robes she designed for summer wear, they're so light and stylish…do you ever get to help her with her stuff?"  Nicole asked.

            "Yea, sometimes." Tori said.

            "AWESOME!" the girls replied simultaneously.

            Tori smiled.  This was going to be one great year, and already, she had found her best friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N:  Sooo, how was it?? Did you like it?!?! REVIEW ME!!!! I hope everyone likes it…I'm really really sorry it took so long though! Over a week, but it is 11 pages, so be happy!! It took me soo long to write the break up!! I hated it!! I didn't want them to be all GRRR but it had to be, and I hope it comes across in the right way-it's how it was in the movie, they're both stressed out because of work and stuff, and it all became too much, but they still loved each other a lot.  Many hints this chapter ^_^ Hope you catch them all hehehe!! Well, that's just about it for me…'til next time!! Happy reading!!

REVIEW PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!! 

~'*'priscilla'*'~ 


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing Double

Sugar N Spice 

By: silver_star ^_^

A/N: Wowwie!!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!! I love you all!!! I'm soooo happy people are actually reading this, tee-hee!!! Sorry this chapter is late, school is FINALLY almost ending, but I have all these projects and tests…blah!!!! Well, enough rambling, here ya go!

Chapter 3:  Seeing Double

            "Oh crap!!"  Tristan yelled as she raced down the stairs, book bag in one hand, green and silver tie in the other.

            "Tristan, come on, I'm hungry!!!"  James whined loudly from the bottom of the stairs.

            "James, you're always hungry!"  Ami replied jokingly.

            "Well, I'm a growing boy I need to eat!" 

            "Come on you guys we are sooo late!"  Tristan screamed as she grabbed the hands of her two best friends and the three began sprinting out the portrait hole and in the direction of the Great Hall.

            Over the course of three months, the three had become very close.  Though Ami was often in the library researching something or other, she and Tristan talked a lot, but James and Tristan were a bit closer since neither one was _that _keen on studying all the time.  

            Once they got to the Great Hall, all three breathless, they promptly dropped into their respective seats, just in time to get the mail.  Tristan, still breathing hard from all the running, anxiously searched the flooded ceiling for her tawny owl.  It was Monday which meant she would definitely be getting a letter from her dad.

            As the owl descended from the ceiling towards her, Tristan smiled and held out her hand, and the owl landed gracefully on it.

"Hey Sammy!  Thanks boy!  Here, have some breakfast, I'll get the letter off of you."  

Tori carefully undid the knot on the owl's leg, and smiled as Sammy hooted softly and gave her an affectionate nip on her finger.  After taking a piece of bread from the table, Sammy took off again, obviously looking forward to a nice, long sleep.

            "Thanks Hedwig.  You go rest now, I'll go get you when I finish my letter to Dad alright?"

            Hedwig hooted softly, her snowy white feathers ruffling as she took off towards the Owlery as well.  James smiled as he read the letter from his dad, and Tori blushed a bit when she caught herself staring at him.  After ignoring a giggle from Ami's direction, she turned back to her letter.

            _Dear Tristan,_

_            Hi bumpkin.  How's my little girl doing?  Well I hope.  Just much ado about nothing here, only business as usual.  Which reminds me, good luck on your first Quidditch match!  I know, I know, it's only a small game with you and your classmates so you all get the feel of it, but I'm your dad and I'm supposed to be excited about all these little things that happen in your life.  Don't roll your eyes at me young lady!  Now stop smirking as well.  Anyway, I've taught you well, and I can only imagine how good you must be now after Madam Hooch's training sessions.  Go out there and make me proud all right?  I love you sweetie.  Only about a month left until Christmas- and don't you get any ideas about staying at that blasted school, I think I'll go mad with boredom if your insanity doesn't return.  Love you, keep doing well in school._

_            Love,_

_            Dad_

            Tristan smiled.  Her daddy was so cute.  He always was so kind…she really couldn't believe that he had once been an Auror, working endlessly to put Death Eaters in Azkaban.  Draco never talked much about his past, and Tristan respected that; she knew that when she was old enough to hear it, he would tell her.  

            Taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, Tristan, leaned over to James.

            "So how's your letter?"  she asked.

            "Eh, just a note from my dad for Dumbledore saying I have to come home this weekend, it's my Aunt Ginny's birthday.  At least Tori will be there so I won't be completely bored."  James replied.

            The Great Hall started to clear out, and before they knew it, it was time again for their favorite class of the day- History of Magic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            As the sun's rays hit her still closed eyes, Ginny groaned in her sleep.  'Is it morning already?' she thought to herself.  Sighing and rolling over to look at the alarm clock, she let out a small scream- 'IT'S 11 ALREADY?!?!?! CRAP!!! OH CRAP!' 

            Jumping out of her bed immediately, Ginny ran to the bathroom.  Ten minutes later, she burst back out, hair dripping wet, towel clutched around her body as she searched frantically for her wand.

            "Damn, I knew I had it out here…aha!!!"

            Drying her hair and putting a straightening charm on it, Ginny quickly slipped into a fitted black dress with an asymmetric hemline, rummaged for her black sandals, and quickly did her make-up.  Then, with her handbag in one hand and her necklace, earrings and hair band in the other, she ran downstairs, grabbed the mail and headed for the fireplace.

            "Le Petit Café!"  she shouted, after fastening the second earring onto her ear.

            As she landed, a bit awkwardly and stepped out from the elegant carved marble fireplace, she quickly composed herself, and gave her hair a gentle flip to shake the remaining soot off.  After brushing a few specks of dust from her dress, Ginny looked up, only to be met with a dozen red roses in her face.

            "Whoa!"  she exclaimed.

            "These, are for you."  A strong, male voice replied.

            "Oh…thanks sweetie!"  Ginny cooed as she gave Colin a quick kiss on the lips.  They'd been going out for two months already, and Ginny absolutely loved everything about him.

            "Come on love, I've already gotten us a table, lets go sit alright?"  Colin gently took Ginny's hand and lead her towards a small table for two in the far corner of the café near a tiny lake.

            "That would be lovely."  Ginny replied.

            Colin, Ginny had discovered, had changed A LOT since their Hogwarts days.  Gone was the Colin who was meek and timid; Colin was now extremely built, and had let his hair grow out a bit so that it was a little bit messy, but still neat looking.  After playing Quidditch for Puddlemere United (he was inspired by Harry), Colin eventually went back to his original love of photography, though he was still very much interested in Quidditch.  For the past year, he had been one of the most successful photographers at the Daily Prophet, and had recently been given a job to help publicize Ginny's new bridal line after they had had their first date-a great excuse for the two to spend more time with each other. 

            As they sat at the small table, a kind waitress took their orders, and Ginny took out the letters she had received that morning.

            "Oh no!"  Ginny exclaimed.

            "What dear?"  Colin asked.

            "Oh, it's just…Tori can't make it to my birthday party this weekend!  She has to stay and do a group assignment for Potions.  Well, school is important.  I really wanted her to meet you though… "  Ginny said, a bit depressed.

            "Aw, I know how much you wanted to see her again love.  It's alright, after all, it's only another two months til Christmas right? You can see her again then."  Colin replied.

            "On a lighter note though, I was wondering…"  Colin started.

            "Wondering about what?"  Ginny asked curiously.

            Before she knew what was happening, Colin was down on one knee in front of her, and the all of the waiters and waitresses were gathered around them.  Ginny noticed that the whole restaurant seemed to be looking in her direction as well.  

After a few moments, Ginny closed her eyes, and shook her head, then opened them again.  But Colin was still there. In front of her. Down on his knee.  With a small velvet box in his hand.  'Oh my…'

            "Ginny Weasley…will you marry me?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "I can't believe James is missing this!"  Tristan whispered excitedly to Ami.

            "I can't believe I have to do this…" Ami groaned.  Ami was definitely a bookworm, and though she loved watching Quidditch, watching and playing were two, very different things.

            "All right class, ready to begin?  Today's your first match, so we'll take it slow.  Now since there's only 20 of you, I want 4 Chasers, 3 Beaters, 2 Keepers and One Seeker alright? Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, be ready in 5 minutes."  Madam Hooch concluded.

            "Okay," Tristan said, taking charge. "I'll play Chaser along with Kate, Kim and Iris.  Ami, I think you'll be best as a Seeker, and for the Beaters, Jackie, Kyle, and Matt; you guys have great arm power.  For the Keepers, Garrett, why don't you and Halleigh take it?  Everyone okay with that?"  As the group all nodded in approval, Tristan smiled.

            Over on the Slytherin side, Tori was the one taking the direct approach.  

            "Alright everyone, this is it.  Blaise, Erik, Lee and I will play Chaser.  Haven, I know you want to play Seeker, and Nicole, you and Eli are probably best as Keepers.  For the Beaters, that leaves Jess, Kevin and Ian.  Everyone good?"  The Slytherins all nodded in approval, completely satisfied with their positions.  

"Good luck you guys! We're gonna beat the hell out of them!"  Tori exclaimed happily.

            As the two teams finished pulling on their pads and got ready to mount their broomsticks, Madam Hooch strolled out to her position on the pitch, getting ready to release the balls.  With a sharp blow on her whistle, the box was kicked open, and the Bludgers sped off into the air while the Golden Snitch hovered for a moment before disappearing from their sight.  As the Chasers mounted their broomsticks and stared intently at the Quaffle, Madam Hooch gave a brief recap of the rules and expectations before launching the ball into the air.

            In the next instant, the game was in full play, all players flying across the pitch, Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle.  Tristan grinned happily as she sped off towards the goal posts.  This was definitely easier than she thought it would be; she was probably the only one with real Quidditch experience after all.  Just as she was getting ready to aim for the goal posts though, a green blur sped past her and in the next instant, the Quaffle was no longer in her arms.

            "Hey!"  Tristan shouted angrily.  Muttering under her breath, she quickly jerked her broomstick around and flattened herself onto it, speeding like a bullet towards the opposite side of the field.  When she finally neared the green blob, Tristan dove expertly underneath the girl, then swooped up again, hitting the Quaffle with all her might from below.  Her move worked, and in the next moment, Gryffindor was once again in possession of the Quaffle.

            'Good thing Uncle Harry taught me how to fly…hehe, this thing is in the bag.' Tori thought to herself.  One thing she had always prided herself on was her expert ability at Quidditch; another was at Wizard's Chess.  As she raced towards the goal posts, ducking hurriedly as a Bludger, being pursued by two of the Gryffindor beaters, zoomed over her head, Tori stopped abruptly when she no longer felt the Quaffle safely tucked under her arm.  Looking underneath her, Tori made out a red blob with a flash of red-blonde hair, before the same figure raced past her.

            'Damn it all!' Tori thought to herself angrily.  Ducking yet another stray Bludger, Tori raced after the extremely skilled girl, and almost shouted with glee when the girl accidentally dropped the Quaffle.

            'NO!' Tristan screamed in her mind as the Quaffle fell from her grasp.

            'Stupid school broomstick, too damn jerky!'  Grumbling to herself, Tristan immediately dropped into a dive after the falling red leather ball.  Not too far behind, Tori was doing the exact same thing, both girls had their full attention on the quickly descending ball, and both wanted it.

            'Come on…come on!'

            'Just a little closer!'

            'More…more…'

            'One foot away…okay I'm gonna go for it…'

            'Finally! I'm gonna go for it…'

            BAM!!!!

            Apparently, they were too preoccupied with the game to even hear Madam Hooch's warnings and way too focused on the Quaffle.  Luckily, the ball hadn't been too far off the ground, and as their hands collided and they were thrown off balance, they only endured a short fall onto the ground.

            "HEY!!!"

            "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I ALMOST HAD IT!!"

            "YOU WISH!!"

            "Girls, please!"  Madam Hooch interfered.  "It was no one's fault, now please, apologize to each other."

            Tori and Tristan, of course, wouldn't dream of that.  I mean, come on, what else would you expect from two people who had not only the Weasley temper, but the Malfoy pride as well?  

            "I WILL NOT!" both girls yelled at the same time.

            "Girls, you're holding up the game, now either apologize or you'll be up to see the Headmaster!! NOW!"  Madam Hooch had her own temper as well. ^_^

            Reluctantly, Tori started to turn around, and Tristan grumpily turned around.  What they saw next, was _definitely _not what they expected.

            'Oh my god…'

            'Oh _my_ god…'

            '_Oh my god!'_

_            'OH MY GOD!'_

They weren't the only ones-everyone else was just as shell-shocked as they were-Madam Hooch as well. If it hadn't been for their different robes, why, they might have passed for twins!

            "Uh…sorry."  Tristan muttered, grey eyes never leaving the set of grey eyes just like hers in front of her.

            "Yea…sorry."  Tori mumbled a bit incoherently as she stared at the face in front of her…it looked exactly like her own…

            "Yes, well then back to the game, Tristan…uh Tori…no Tristan…uh"  Madam Hooch murmured, looking back and forth from one twin to the other.

            Just then, the lunch bell rang however; and as the students slowly left the pitch, Tristan and Tori continued to stand in their spots, simply staring at each other as Jessica, Nicole and Ami stood close by.

            "This is so freaky."  Tori started.

            "W-What is?"  Tristan asked offhandedly.  She loosened up a bit, and settled into a casual position with one hand on her hip, the other on her broomstick.

            "Don't you see it?" 

            "See what?"  Tristan absolutely refused to show any sign of weakness-it wasn't how she was brought up.  

            "Well, the resemblance!"  Tori exclaimed, unable to hide her surprise and confusion any longer.

            "The resemblance? Between us?!?" Tristan exclaimed in mock disbelief.

            "Yes…you and me!  We have the same hair…the same eyes…if I didn't know better I'd say you were my…"  Tori tried to say before Tristan interrupted with an amused giggle.

            "Well…turn around…"  Tori turned slowly, a bit peeved that someone was telling her what to do.

            "Okay, now turn to the side…now to the other…" with every turn, Tori was growing more and more impatient.

            "Well, if you ask me…your ears are way too small for your head, I mean really, look at them!  And that nose! Well don't worry darling, those things can be fixed with a few simple charms.  You might want to try going to Pomfrey though, you don't want to end up looking worse!"  Tristan taunted with a look of mock sincerity on her face.  Behind her, Ami giggled, and Tori was turning a brilliant shade of red that was way darker than her hair.

            "What exactly are you trying to say here, Ms. Malfoy?"  Tori spat out coldly.  She wasn't going to take any of this girl's crap, and she was not in the mood to mess around.  Tristan was a bit unnerved, seeing as how none of her snide comments had had any real affect on the girl, except maybe anger her a bit more.  However, her cool façade never faltered.

            "I just can't possibly believe that you could actually find any resemblance whatsoever between us!"  Tristan exclaimed in an unctuous tone.

            "You're right…after all we're so very different, I mean it's obvious that I can fly and you can't…and I have class and you don't." Tori stated haughtily.  If this girl wanted to play rough, she was going to get it, without a doubt.

            "Why you little…!!!"  Tristan began, anger flashing in her stormy gray eyes.

            Tori simply flipped her hair over her shoulder and strode off confidently with a thoroughly surprised Ami at her side.

            "Hey! NO ONE walks away from a Malfoy!" Tristan yelled after her.  As her complexion slowly colored as well, Tristan turned sharply to face Ami.

            "I'm gonna make sure she pays for that…want to help me?"  Tristan whispered excitedly.

            Ami groaned.  Well, there was no way Tristan was going to take no for an answer…

            "Fine…what exactly are we going to do though?!"  

            "Nothing…too…serious."  Tristan said, a smirk spreading across her features.

            "I can't believe her!" Tori fumed as she stalked off towards the castle.

            "I know, how dare she insult a Slytherin like that?"  Jessica said scornfully as Nicole glared back towards Tristan and Ami who were now talking in hushed tones.

            "OOOOO I CAN'T STAND HER! She thinks she's SOOO great…well I'll show her. I'll need your help though…"

            "No problem, we're with you one hundred percent."  Nicole responded automatically.

            "Thanks guys."

            "What are friends for?" Jessica replied nonchalantly.

            Smiling, the trio continued their way into the castle, conspiring already against the two Gryffindors who were daft enough to mess with them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next Chapter:  Ginny's decision, her birthday party etc.  AND Draco-yay! Also, LOTS more… ^_^

A/N: Hey everyone THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! BE SURE TO REVIEW THIS TIME!!! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!! Thank you!!! You have NO idea HOW much joy that brings me LoL! I know it's not the best chapter ever, and that it took FOREVER but hey, testing, end of the year finals, blah!!!! I hate school!! Good luck to everyone if you have finals too!! Next chapter will DEFINITELY be more eventful-the pranking starts hehehehehehe!!!! I'm soo evil muahahaha…LoL you guys would laugh if you knew how long it took for this chapter-I keep getting Tori and Tristan mixed up LoL!!! I know, they're my own characters too!!! Hope its comprehendible for you guys, hehe! The first time I wrote this chapter, I had Tristan as a Slytherin and Tori as Gryffindor…kinda messes up the whole scheme of things doesn't it ^_^_^_^ Thank Merlin I caught it, hehe! Well, I'll stop rambling now and go back to writing chapter 4 ^_^ Happy reading everyone!!

REVIEW!!!

|

|

|

|  
V


	4. Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin

Sugar n Spice

By silver_star…well silver_star10 now  _

A/N: hey everyone! THANK YOU sooo much for all your reviews!! THANKYOUTHANKYOU!! I feel so loved! I'm sorries this chapter took so VERY long to get out, but I've been on vacation and unable to write-plus I kinda got distracted…-SORRY!!!  I did make it extra long though! My longest chapter yet, 13 pages!! So be happy okay? ^_^ I'm am also now known as 'silver_star10'…yah I know, it's just not the same, but, eh, whatever ^_^  Check the bottom for shout outs!  Now, on with the story ^_^

Chapter 4:  Let the Games Begin

            Ginny wasn't very aware of all the stares and smiles she was getting.  She was a bit more aware of the fact that her mouth was still hanging open though, and that her throat had gone spectacularly dry.  What Ginny was most aware of, was that there was a little box hovering in front of her face, with a very pretty ring inside.  

A _very_ pretty ring inside.  

As she gasped for air, which parched her throat even more, she continued to gawk at the three center diamonds on the ring which were all glittering innocently back at her.  While she continued to stare in her dream-like state, it was as if the whole world had gone mute until…

            "…marry me?"

            WHAT? 

            "Uh….yes?"

            DID I SAY THAT?  AM I TALKING?  I'M DREAMING AREN'T I… 

            "I love you so much Gin!  We're getting married! Can you believe it?"  Colin was obviously overjoyed that she had agreed, and noticeably less stressed.

            "Uh…yes?"

            "Well, Gin, I'm SO sorry, but I've gotta run back to the office, I'm supposed to be directing the photo shoot for some hot shot Quidditch broom company in about 30 min., but I just couldn't wait to ask you…I had planned for it to be at your birthday party, but when I saw the ring, I couldn't help it!  See you later then love?"

            "Uh…yes?"

            "Alright…I love you, bye!"  
            As she continued to stare at the spot where Colin had just Apparated from only one thing continued to register in her mind.

            "Uh…yes?"

When Ginny finally managed to gather enough sense to go home, she stumbled haphazardly up the stairs and collapsed on her bed.  After lying there for a few minutes, she feebly lifted her left hand up above her face so that she could gaze at the ring that was still sparkling brilliantly, even in the dim light.  

"Oh wow."  Ginny let her hand fall gently onto her forehead as she propped herself up long enough to chuck her purse onto her night table, and kick her shoes off her feet.  Then she collapsed onto her bed once more.

'Colin proposed.  I apparently said yes.  That means I'm getting married.  To Colin.  Because he proposed and I said yes.  Am I happy about this?  Hmm…'

Ginny sighed and gave into the smile that was creeping onto her face.  Of course she was happy.  After all, she and Colin were very happy together, and they had been great friends in Hogwarts as well.  Plus, with Colin around, Tori would have a fatherly figure in her life, and it was about time too.  Colin was great with kids, and there was no doubt in her mind that Tori would love him as well.  She was such a good daughter, and so mature.

'I guess I'm gonna do this…I'm gonna get married again…'

Giggling for the first time that morning, Ginny recalled the events that had passed.  It had been quite adorable now that she looked back on it.  The weather had been perfect, the sun shining brightly in the sky.  _A pitch black night sky dotted with stars.  _Colin had even gotten her a dozen red roses on top of it all.  _A bouquet of creamy white lilies-my favorite flower..  _The location was perfect as well-the café was where she and Colin had spent many of their dates at, including their first one.  _A desolate beach with fine white sand, the dark blue waves crashing and flowing smoothly back into the ocean.  _Everything had been so unpredictable-she hadn't even suspected it…weren't women supposed to have some kind of third sense about things like these.  _I knew the first time…now that I think back on it, I don't know why I was so surprised… _ Before long, Ginny couldn't help but remember the first time it had happened…and how different it had been.

~*Flashback*~

_            The boat had stopped at Ireland for the night.  After a week straight aboard the ship, the passengers had all been overjoyed at the prospect of docking for a night, and all were out and about taking in the beautiful scenery and enjoying the lush greenery.  _

_            Not far from the boat, along the seemingly deserted beach, one could just barely make out the silhouettes of two people walking close together, hands tightly clasped.  The lights from the nearby restaurant twinkled, and the waves crashed rhythmically on the shore blowing gentle gusts of air out across the smooth, fine sand._

_            As the couple walked closer and closer towards the rolling waves, the stars continued to sparkle causing the dark ocean water to twinkle as if it were charmed to by magic.  Sighing, Ginny wrapped Draco's arms around her, and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder so that she could gaze up at the crescent moon which was shining with pride amongst the glittering backdrop of silver stars.  It was a moment of perfection, and the experience only heightened when Draco pressed his lips gently to her head._

_            Her twinkling laughter resounded across the desolate beach, and as she twirled around to face him, he pressed his lips to hers, caressing her gently at first, then more fervently as their own passion swept them both away.  When they broke apart, faces flushed, he held her in his arms, and rocked her gently against him as the skirt of her light white dress swished around them delicately with the wind._

_            Lifting her chin slightly so that their faces were just inches apart, he took her left hand gently with his right, and slowly lifted it to his lips, while his left hand slipped, undetected, into his pocket._

_            Smirking slightly at her, he held her penetrating gaze while he brushed his lips softly against the back of her hand, and his left hand gently slid a ring onto her fourth finger.  _

_            Her eyes widened until they were the size of Galleons, and her mouth immediately dropped open.  As he let go of her hand, she immediately directed her gaze towards the gorgeous diamond ring on her left hand that was twinkling more than all the stars in that endless night sky.  The rush of emotion that washed over her filled her stomach with a thousand butterflies, and her head felt extremely light as her knees gave way and she sank down onto the sand.  When her momentary stupor finally started to wane and she managed to stop gawking at the ring long enough to look up, she saw that he was kneeling with her, the ever present smirk still on his face.  Gently, he took her delicate hands in his own, and kissed them softly, massaging them gently, and lovingly.  Then, he turned her around.  There in the sand, illuminated by several fluttering fairies, was a message.  Her head felt like it was no where near her body, and she was quite sure that she was floating as she slowly stood up to read the message she knew was inscribed in the sand. _

_"Virginia Weasley, will you marry me?"_

_            A burning fire ran through her body, and she felt as if she could fly away at that very moment.  Her eyes twinkled madly with excitement and a goofy grin was spread out all across her face as she turned around.  _

_            "Ginny, I love you.  Will you marry me?"  _

_            He was grinning at her from his position on the sand, down on one knee, with a bouquet of white lilies in his hands.  Giggling like a fool, Ginny reached down, pulled Draco up in one swift movement, and promptly tossed the lilies from his hands as she proceeded to kiss him fervently.  _

_Overcome with desire, they continued to deepen their kiss, the wind whipping her fiery hair all around them, the sound of the crashing waves ringing in their ears.  It was a moment they would never forget. _

_When they finally broke apart, she kept her forehead on his, and whispered her answer._

_"Yes."_

_With that, he raised her hand to her lips, and kissed it once more, causing her to go into another fit of giggles.  In between a few more rushed kisses, Draco managed to say,_

_"You know, it took me forever to find those lilies."_

_"Draco!" Ginny laughed, but nevertheless, dragged Draco down with her to retrieve the lilies.  Smiling softly at her, Draco removed a lily from the bouquet, snapped part of the stem off, and tucked the flower behind Ginny's left ear, as opposed to her right.  _

_"You're mine forever now, you know that right?" Draco whispered huskily._

_"Damn straight."  _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

             The smile was now fading from her face, and Ginny shook herself mentally.

            'I've gotta stop thinking about the past…it's only going to complicate things.'

            Instead of Apparating to work though, Ginny decided to take a nice long bubble bath; full of good smelling soaps, oils and bath salts.  Once she was settled in the lukewarm water, the radio playing her favorite Weird Sisters' tune, Ginny continued to eye the ring.

            'Okay.  Now all I've got to do is tell my mom, dad, seven brothers (including Harry of course), and my daughter that I'm getting married. Again.'  

            At this thought, Ginny let out a low groan, and promptly slid underwater.

*  *  *  *  *  *  the next day  *  *  *  *  *  *

            As the clock struck six, Ginny hurriedly stumbled down the stairs, one sandal in her hand, and the other haphazardly on her foot.  With a necklace hanging unclasped around her neck, and her wand stuck behind her ear, Ginny resembled Luna Lovegood in more ways than one.  

            'You know, maybe I should connect the fireplace in my room to the Floo network…or I could just be on time.  Nah!  Note to self: Contact Floo department tomorrow…'

            Now hopping towards the fireplace, Ginny slipped on the second strappy sandal, almost falling over in the process, and stopped in front of a hallway mirror to clasp her necklace.  Grabbing the wand from behind her ear, she hurriedly charmed her hair smooth and sleek, and retouched her eye makeup.  Jamming the wand into the hidden pocket of her robe and grabbing some Floo powder at the same time, Ginny glanced furtively at the clock opposite the fireplace, ignoring the foreboding 'YOU ARE LATE' message that glared at her from underneath the clock's face.  

            'Eh, it's only 6:05 now…besides it's my birthday, I can be as late as I want to be.'

            Still, Ginny rapidly tossed the Floo powder from her hand and into the flames before launching herself into the green fire and shouting, "The Burrow!"

            "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY!"

            When Ginny stepped out of the huge fireplace at the newly refurbished Burrow, her face immediately lit up with a grin that reached her eyes.  The living room had been decorated most lavishly, with red and silver confetti pieces charmed to fall from the ceiling steadily, red streamers, and numerous bouquets of red, gold and silver balloons.  Though the Weasleys had remodeled their old home after Ginny's success and her brother's as well (Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was a huge hit now and had just bought out Zonko's Joke Shop), the room was still crammed with people.  

            "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY DEAR!!!"  Molly was the first to get to her daughter, and caught her in a huge hug.  As the chorus of Happy Birthdays continued to ring out in the room, Ginny looked relieved when her mother finally let her go, only to be smothered by her father.

            "Oh, Ginny darling, you're so grown up now…you'll always be my little girl though! Happy Birthday sweetheart!"  

            "Ginny! Oh it's been forever since we've seen you!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

            The exchanges continued, and Ginny was passed along in the crowd as if she were a mere doll.

            "AUNTIE GINNY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"  Ginny smiled as the last of her family and friends got their turn to give her a birthday wish.  The tiny voice that had spoken was the youngest in the family for now, a cute little girl with curly, coppery auburn hair.

            "Thank you Sydney!"  Sydney was Ron and Hermione's youngest right now.  They had two others as well, both boys, and another baby was due in March.

            Catching her breath, and lightly clutching her aching ribs (Weasleys sure knew how to give hugs…) Ginny grinned once more as she caught Colin's eye.  He was slightly off to the side, simply observing the current happenings, and looking impassively at the crowd, but his demeanor changed once he spotted Ginny.  Right away, he picked up Sydney, causing her to shriek in surprise, but the shriek turned to laughter as she realized who it was.  Ginny smiled to herself as she walked closer to him.

            "Ready to do this?"  Colin asked her quietly.

            "Well…let's wait until after we eat, that way there'll be some order here."  Ginny responded, not quite making eye contact with Colin and looking at the giggling Sydney instead.

            "Alright, whenever you're ready."  Colin noticed Ginny's apprehension though, and quickly gave her a peck on the lips, which caused Ginny's eyes to glaze over.  Colin sure was cute…and a great kisser too. ^_^

            "Okay everyone, time for dinner!"  Molly's voice was easily heard above all the chaos, and the crowd excitedly filed out to the garden, eager for some of her wonderful cooking.

            When everyone one was seated comfortably at the long table, small conversations broke out amongst the guests, and Ginny gratefully stuffed her face full of food as she listened to Harry and Colin argue about broomsticks, and the latest in the Quidditch world.  Looking past Harry, she noticed that James, though chatting with another family member, was looking rather put out.  It was then that she started to miss Tori's presence as well.  Before she could gather her thoughts though, a voice said loudly,

            "Excuse me everyone!  I'd like to make a toast."  It was Colin, and he was standing, his glass in his hand.  Pausing for everyone to reach for their glasses, he managed to shoot a quick smile and a wink in Ginny's direction, and right away, her grin faded, and her mouth went dry as it always did when she was nervous.  'Oh my gods…he's going to announce it…oh dear…'

            "Firstly, I'd like to wish Ginny, a very, very Happy Birthday."  This was followed by a chorus of "Here, here," and many smiles in Ginny's direction.  "Secondly, I'd also to make an announcement.  As many of you know, Ginny and I have been going out for quite some time now, and I love her with all my heart."  At this, a chorus of 'AWWWWs' swept the audience, and Ginny was very aware of all the stares she was getting as her face continued to flush a bright tomato red.  Quickly, she glanced at her left hand, which was resting in her lap to make sure that the ring was still turned, diamonds down, so that all that showed was a thin silver band.

            "I love her so much that I've asked her to…"

            At that very moment, a light brown owl came crashing down onto Ginny's plate out of nowhere.  Extremely startled, yet some what relieved, Ginny felt some of the feeling come back into her fingers, and the cold numbness that had overtaken her brain was now ebbing away.  Laughing nervously, Ginny noticed that it was Tori's owl, Whizbee, carrying a long thin box and a purple envelope too.  Whizbee, was a rather excitable and clumsy little owl, but Tori loved him to no extent.  

Small talk broke out once more, and Colin looked rather down that the attention was off of him,  but helped Ginny clean off the owl while she claimed her gift and card.

            Before she had even gotten a chance to cut the paper, George's voice sounded across the table,

            "OI EVERYONE! IT'S PRESENT TIME!!"  At this, what seemed like a hundred presents appeared magically in front of Ginny as the table's previous settings were cleared off.  Laughing loudly now, Ginny resumed opening Tori's card as everyone else continued to talk, but looked on at the same time.  

            _Hello mum!_

_            HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I bet you're sick of hearing that by now-everyone must've already hounded you at the Burrow huh?  I'm sorry again that I couldn't be there mummy, but this project is killer!  We're not even half done yet, and it's already time for dinner!  Hopefully we'll finish before tonight-I really don't want to work on it tomorrow, hehe.  Say hi to everyone for me, especially James as I haven't seen him around school that much, and tell them how much I miss them okay?  I really hope you like your present ^_^ I picked it out from this catalog one of my friends had with her.  Well, I've got to go now, but I love you mum, I'll write again soon, and I'll see you at Christmas!! Don't forget!!_

_            Much Love,_

_            Tori ^_^_

            Curiously, Ginny picked up the thin box and rattled it.  There was a soft clinking sound…was it jewelry?  Hmm…unable to resist, and too impatient to guess, Ginny smiled as she ripped off the wrapping paper like a young girl, but took care not to harm the box.  Lifting the lid, Ginny laughed appreciatively.  Tori had gotten her a beautiful charm bracelet, a new style that had just been gathering popularity in the wizarding world.  Comprised of various silver links, Ginny noticed the tiny designs, and excitedly lifted the bracelet up closer to her eye's view.  On every other link was a design; so far, there was one that contained a tiny wizard's picture of herself; one of both her and Tori; a realistic looking quill; her initials in red (her favorite color); a gorgeous white lily with petals that swayed slightly, as if there were a tiny breeze in the picture as well;  a small clock that actually told time (this one made Ginny laugh-Tori knew that Ginny couldn't help but be late ALL the time);  and various others as well.  After holding it up, and passing it around, Ginny started on the next present.  

            After what seemed like hours of unwrapping presents, giving out compliments, and many, many laughs, the cake was served, and desert was finished.  Ginny felt truly relieved; Colin hadn't tried to bring up the news of their engagement again, and she was grateful-she didn't know if she could deal with all that quite yet.  As the first guests prepared to leave, all of them giving Ginny yet another hug and light kisses on the cheek, it was Ron who noticed it first.  

            "Hey Ginny, I didn't know you got a ring from someone today."

_Oh crap……_

In all of the chaos, Ginny had forgotten to check that her ring was still face down.  Glancing furtively at her left hand, she noticed that the ring was indeed face up now, a little crooked, but face up nonetheless.

            All conversation suddenly stopped, and even the youngest kids stopped chatting; every eye in the house was on Ginny.

            "Uh…actually…"

            The familiar icy tingling filled her head once more while a hot, red blush spread from her forehead down into her cheeks, and the blood flow to her fingers stopped altogether.

            "We're engaged!"  Colin's cheery voice exclaimed, breaking the silence.

            A split second of silence followed before all the women in the family flocked towards Ginny, all of them talking animatedly and eagerly as well, while Arthur, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Harry were marching towards Colin, who was suddenly looking quite meek, and nervous as well.

            "Uh…hi…guys…"  Colin commented weakly.

            "Cut the crap Creevy."  George snapped, a poker look on his face.

            "Okay then."  Colin squeaked out.

            "Now you listen here.  Ginny is very important to us.  She is our little sister, and she's been hurt before already.  If you do _anything _to her, we will come after you and hex you into oblivion."  Ron started.

            "And to top that off, Ginny is my little girl, and my youngest as well.  Cause her any pain, and I assure you, you will come to regret it."  Arthur commented in a deadly calm voice.

            "Sure."  Colin squeaked once more.

            "Understand?"  Fred asked, glaring at poor little Colin.  Next to him, George was brandishing a rather dangerous looking, pointy metal stick.

            "Yes."  Colin peeped.

            "Well then, welcome to the family!"  Bill yelled loudly.

            Immediately, all the guys broke out into grins and began giving Colin 'guy hugs', and pounding him on the back cheerfully, laughing and talking all the while.  Colin, however, was not totally convinced that the danger time had passed, and only allowed himself a tiny, weak grin as the festivities around them continued.  

            When the night really came to an end, Ginny was exhausted.  It wasn't until almost an hour after the surprise announcement had been made that everyone had actually started leaving.  She was thrilled that her family had taken it so well though.  Molly had of course, burst into tears, and immediately started planning the wedding out right then and there, making lists of food, flowers, people and decorations that they would need.  Now, comfy and warm in her bed, Ginny drifted into a content sleep, while back at Hogwarts, Tori was doing the exact opposite.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It was a clear and beautiful ceiling that night in the Hogwart's Great Hall when the last of the students finally cleared off to their dorms.  When all the students were snuggled under the covers of their four posters, the castle gave off an almost angelic air…that is, if you avoided the Astronomy Tower and various broom closets along the fourth floor corridors.  Oh, and you'd probably avoid the Room of Requirement as well (hey you never know), and there's this one classroom that's been unused for several years…okay, never mind. ^_^ 

            Anyways, it was just about midnight when Tori cautiously peeked out from the hangings around her bed.  The dark green sheets looked black in the dark, and she could barely tell if Jessica or Nicole's bed curtains were drawn or not.  So, Tori carefully tiptoed out of her bed, already dressed head to toe in black with her wand in one hand, and a bag of…stuff in the other.

            She was just about to go wake Jessica when she collided with something extremely solid.

            "OW!"  Jessica whispered furiously, grabbing her foot with one hand, and hopping on the other.  Tori smiled apologetically as Nicole's giggled were heard nearby.

            "Heh, so sorry Jess…didn't see you."

            "Yea, yea, whatever."

            A few minutes later, the trio was out of the dormitory and in the vicinity of the common room.  Before heading out the portrait hole, Tori pulled her two friends aside, and then produced a piece of parchment from the bag.  

            "This, is going to be our savior."  Tori exclaimed proudly.  Jessica and Nicole on the other simply stared at her in disbelief.

            "Uh…"

            "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  Tori recited.  Her uncles Fred and George had given it to her after she had sworn that she would use it solely for annoying the hell out of Filch.  With the aid of the map, the group skillfully managed to evade all possible encounters, and also stopped to giggle when a dot labeled 'Amanda Crabbe' met up with a dot labeled 'Jacob Goyle' in a random broom closet near the Great Hall.

            Finally, after many staircases and a lot of walking, they reached their destination: a portrait of a rather hefty lady dressed elegantly in pink…

            "Mandragora." Tori whispered to the drowsy Fat Lady.

            "Yes indeed…" the portrait commented sleepily as it swung open.

            "Tori, how did you get the password?" Nicole asked her excitedly.

            "Asked James.  He always tells me the passwords incase something ever happens or I need help with something.  We're really close cousins, practically grew up together."  Tori responded nonchalantly.

            Then, a mischievous grin crossed her face.

            "Well then girls, let's begin shall we?"  With that, all three raised their wands and touched the tips together, identical smirks on their faces.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

            As the sunlight filtered in through the wide windows of the Gryffindor girl's dormitory, Tristan smiled cheekily at Ami who was just starting to drag herself out of bed.

            "Come on, rise and shine sleepy head! You've gotta get dressed, come on, we've only got an hour before breakfast! You don't wanna be late do you?"  Tristan asked cheerily.  Though Tristan was by no means a morning person, and definitely not one to be on time, _ever_, she had somehow managed to be both this particular morning.

            Tristan spent the next 30 minutes re-organizing the dorm as Ami finished getting ready.  When Ami finally emerged, Tristan grabbed both their backpacks, and linked her arm through her friend's as they headed down the stairs.

            "Why so cheery today?  The idea of you being a morning person is completely unfathomable, and it utterly scares me."  Ami said through a yawn.

            "No reason." Tristan chirped in a perky voice.

            "Oh right…James is coming back today isn't he…" Ami said coyly, while fluttering her eyelashes at Tristan.

            "Hey!!"  At this, Tristan dropped her friends arm, and proceeded to chase her down the remainder of the stairs.  The only problem was that when she caught up to Ami, Ami had suddenly stopped, and as Tristan crashed into her back, both girls sailed to the floor.  Luckily, all the Gryffindors were a bit too preoccupied to notice…

            "What the hell?!?!?!"  Tristan shouted with fury.

            The entire Gryffindor common room was no longer red and gold. In fact, it didn't even resemble the Gryffindor common room that very moment.  The whole of the room was no longer red and gold, but decked out in shades of dark green and silver.  Though the banners still read 'Gryffindor' an appendage had been added on in dark green ink so that it now read 'Gryffindor sucks', and written in glittering silver letters on the walls, was ' Slytherins rule, Gryffindors drool-especially Tristan Malfoy'.  

            Oh it was bad.  There was even green and silver confetti scattered throughout the room-which would take forever to clean up.  No matter how bad that seemed though, nothingabout that room was as bad as Tristan Malfoy's temper.

            _Nothing_.

"THAT LITTLE -----.  OH MY GODS!! HOW DARE SHE!!!  CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!? TAKING OVER OUR COMMON ROOM, AND PUTTING HER GRAFFITTI ALLL OVER IT, AND LOOK! SHE'S DISGRACED IT ALL WITH SLYTHERIN COLORS!! OH THAT DOES IT!! YOU WANNA FIGHT, WE'LL FIGHT!!"  Tristan fumed loudly.  As she stalked out of the Common Room, slamming the portrait behind her, Ami rushed out soon after and attempted in vain to calm Tristan down.  The entire time, Tristan continued to ramble on and on, until Ami finally stopped her outside the Great Hall.

            "TRIS, CALM DOWN!!"  Ami yelled, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders.

            "CALM DOWN?!?!? DID YOU SEE THE COMMON ROOM!??!" Tristan was about to start rambling incessantly once more, but luckily Ami cut her off.

            "YES!! But be calm…breathe…breathe…okay.  Instead of going in there and making a scene in front of the professors, and let me remind you, _James,_"  at this Tristan loosened up a bit, and started to take on a nice, bright red blush that had nothing to do with her bottled up anger, "let's do this logically.  I say that we ignore her for now and do something…a bit more drastic to her later."  Ami concluded, a Slytherin-worthy smirk on her face.

            After looking doubtful for a few seconds, Tristan's attitude took on a full 360 degree change.  

            "My friend, you are a genius."

*  *  *  *  *  *

            "Oh my god, I'm soo tired!"  Tori whined to Jessica and Nicole after their last class of the day.

            "Well, I suppose that's what we get for spending two hours trashing and de-glorifying the Gryffindor dorms." Jessica said, not bothering to stifle her huge yawn.

            Nicole, who was wedged in between Tori and Jessica, had both her arms around her friends' shoulders, and her head on Jessica's shoulder as she trudged along towards the Slytherin dungeons with the others.

            "Okay, I'm going to collapse on my bed and sleep until dinner if that's alright with you two."  Nicole mumbled tiredly.

            "Ditto."  Jessica replied as she gave the portrait their password, and shoved her friends through the portrait hole.

            The group continued to lean on each other for support until they reached the top of yet another staircase, this one leading to the girls' dormitories.

            "Uh…guys, I don't think that the aforementioned nap is going to be able to take place…"  Nicole started.

            "Why not?!"  Jessica replied immediately, a little more alert now.

            "Take a look."

            When Tori looked up, she did not like what she saw.  Perhaps that was because what she saw, instead of the usual cozy four posters, was actually…nothing.

            "WHERE'D OUR BEDS GO!??!" Tori screeched.  Sleep deprived Tori, was definitely not a happy sight.

            "Now look up."  Nicole said wearily.

            There, floating perhaps 30 feet off the floor, were ten beds, all hovering neatly in a row-with a message written on the bottom of the beds.

            "'HA HA HA'?!?!?! HAH!! SHE THINKS SHE'S SOOO CLEVER!! FLOATING OUR BEDS UP THERE LIKE THAT!  CAN'T SHE GET IN TROUBLE FOR THIS?? LET'S GET HER EXPELLED!!" Tori fumed, ranting madly.

            "Slight problem hun.  How will we pin it on her?"  Jessica asked in a depressed tone.

            As Tori continued to ramble on incessantly, pacing back and forth, occasionally looking up at the beds and letting out several frustrated shrieks, Jessica and Nicole watched interestingly as their friend continued on, gesturing animatedly with her hands and letting her rage out.  

            Twenty minutes later, when Tori finally stopped to catch her breath, Jessica and Nicole were sitting back to back on the floor, both of them dozing lightly.  Catching sight of her exhausted friends, Tori sighed, and figured she'd simply wait to ask the Prefects to help them get their beds down.  Then she joined her friends on the floor, and muttered one last thing before drifting off into a light sleep.

            "Tristan Malfoy, you are going to _pay_."

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

            The next day, Tristan, James and Ami were all walking to their potions class, hurrying along a bit because they knew how Snape liked to take points off the Gryffindors.  When they finally reached the classroom, Tristan made sure to glare at Tori, who was sitting in the last row, and took a seat in the third row.  James on the other hand grinned and waved to Tori, who grinned back at him, a bit apologetically.  James shrugged and winked as he took his seat.

            'Poor guy…ugh, why does he have to sit next to that prissy little know it all…maybe I should warn him…nah'  ^_^

            Before Tori could think about it more, Professor Snape walked into the classroom, foreboding as ever.  

            "Today we will be brewing a Swelling Solution.  Ingredients and procedures will be on the board.  You should be finished by the end of class-if you are not, then you receive a zero for today.  At the finish, fill one flask with your solution, label it, and bring it up to me."  With that, Snape waved his wand, and the ingredients and procedures for the potion magically appeared on the board.

            Everything seemed to going fine.  Truly, it did.  Even Matthew Longbottom was coming along alright with his potion, and no fights between the Gryffindors and Slytherins yet.  Yet.

            When the Swelling Solutions were finally finished, and the students were preparing to take their flasks of potion up to Snape, Tori peered up from her cauldron and took a stealthy look around. When she was sure the coast was clear, she tapped Jessica and Nicole, and produced a Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs from the very bottom of her bag, and gave it a quick prod with her wand.  Jessica and Nicole turned their backs to Tori while she sank down onto the ground, pretending to be cleaning up a spilled ingredient.  Then, right when Tristan stepped to the side of her cauldron, Tori lobbed the Whiz-Bang into the air-and it landed right on target.  

            Seconds later, before Snape could even turn around to face the class, the whole classroom was thrown into a state of complete bedlam.  With a resounding "BANG!" the firework had started spinning wildly, acting like a water sprinkler, and spraying droplets of potion on everyone within a three foot radius of Tristan's cauldron.  The wet start firework also emitted masses of green and pink sparks, while giving off a long, high pitched whistling as well.  Tori, Jessica and Nicole couldn't help but laugh as Tristan turned around, her head swelled to the size of a melon, and James' eyes grew so big that his glasses had broken off, and now laid forgotten on the floor.  Ami had also gotten a face full of potion, and her head was slightly smaller than Tristan's, but her hands were inflated to the size of books.  

            When Snape saw the spectacle his class had become, what with all the screaming voices and the oversized appendages his students were sporting, he immediately brandished his wand, and headed for Tristan's cauldron, the source of the sparks, where the firework continued to spin and squeal happily.  Taking careful aim, he drew back his wand and…

            "Oh no look at Snape!  Wait, professor…!!!!"  Tori closed her eyes, and placed her hands over her face.

            "STUPEFY!"  

            "BOOOM!"

Total silence fell upon the class as the firework exploded, blasting a hole straight through the cauldron bottom, and the desk.  Snape looked livid, especially since he had caught a smidge of potion on his left cheek, which was now swelling to the size of an apple.  Tori gulped, and straightened up, trying not to look too guilty.

            "All those who have been hit with potion, come up to the front. NOW!"  Snape was not a happy camper, and it didn't help that when he tried to talk, his speech was a bit gargled due to the size of his cheek.  After casting a surreptitious look around the class, he let his eyes linger on Tori a bit, and though she didn't dare flinch, she tried to keep her gaze stony and impassive while Snape continued to glare at her.  Though Weasley was now a Slytherin, she had obviously heard from her uncles Ron, Harry, Fred and George about their past hi-jinks in his class-and he wasn't spectacularly happy about it either.  Still, Snape eventually put his attention back on giving out Deflating Drafts to his students, and Tori let out a deep breath that she had been holding for quite a while now.

            "Oh thank GODS we didn't get caught!!" she sighed in relief.

            As Tristan, James and Ami stalked to the front of the class to receive their Deflating Drafts, Tristan was furious, while James, after finding his glasses, had actually found the whole thing quite hilarious.  Ami seemed to take Tristan's side though.  Both the girls were whispering animatedly (though they couldn't look at each other because of their enlarged heads) and after receiving their drops of potion, stormed quietly over to the storage cabinet.  

            "Here you take this…I'll take this one."  Tristan muttered in undertone to Ami.  She nodded fervently, and then spun on her heel, sneaking stealthily past all the students still in line, and towards the back of the class, while Tristan did the same, only along the opposite wall.  When both girls reached the back, Tori, Jessica and Nicole were still laughing hysterically, and very much distracted.  Tossing a look of the utmost loathing in Tori's direction, Tristan walked casually in front of the girls' cauldrons, and proceeded to dump a bag full of asphodel into each of the potions, while Ami walked by after her, dumping the contents of her bags (which happened to be wormwood) into the cauldrons as well.  

            It was then that Tori, Nicole and Jessica stopped laughing-their potions, which had been made perfectly and was now sitting to cool while emitting light blue vapors, had suddenly started to bubble and froth wildly before turning to an ominous black paste.  Oh yea, that was definitely enough to stop their fun.

            "MY POTION!"  Tori exclaimed, eyeing the black paste that was now sitting completely stationary at the bottom of her cauldron.

            "NO NOT MINE TOO!!"  Jessica moaned exasperatedly.  Nicole wasn't exactly grateful either.  Usually the quieter one, she immediately purpled and began ranting and raving about the whole ordeal while Tori and Jessica looked on admirably.

            "Why Nikki, I had no idea that you had all that in you."

            "I.  Am.  Going.  To.  Kill.  The.  Person.  That.  Messes.  With.  My.  Grades."  Nicole said in a deadly calm voice.  Nicole was definitely a perfectionist, and her grades were her highest priority.

            "Well, I don't know about kill, but lemme tell ya, I've got something planned that will _definitely_ be just about that fun."  Tori said, a smirk crossing her face.

            Immediately, all three girls put their heads together in a huddle, and began discussing just what they were going to do to get back their revenge.

            Isn't revenge sweet?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A/N: There you have it! So how was it?? REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW please!! You don't know how giddy I get when I see all the reviews you guys give me ^_^_^_^_^ THANK YOU!!

Next chapter:  The final prank and the twins make a HUGE discovery…^_^_^  -and more!

To all my reviewers (hope I didn't miss anyone!) ~

**Jlo's-lil-baby-**You've reviewed all three chapters of my story-THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to enjoy it ^_^_^_^

**Mz_duckiee-**LoL! Thanx so much! Your review made me so happy! Glad I could make you laugh ^_^_^  

**Lita, Elp5089, Angelic Vampire, Sephrenia of Ylara, Hasapi, PhoenixRae, Moonfaith, Anjelline, Angel Aya, SilverFangs, Pippin531, Ashlee, Crystal Lily, DenimJeans, Nirvana, Oi, Ditzy, Empress Genevieve, Samijo, Raydias, Julie, Skittles713, Jennifer, Jess S1, Champagne**

**~THANX FOR READING AND REVIEWING!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

.:*Priscilla*:.


	5. Chapter 5: Two of a Kind

Sugar n Spice

By: ComplexSimplicitY (yes, I couldn't stand the '10' after silver_star, so I changed it ^_^)

A/N: Hey, hey, hey!!! Look at that, it's been a week (okay a week and then some but still!), and I'M UPDATING!!! See, I told you I'd be better about it ^_^_^_^ Thanks for all the reviews again everyone! I'm so happy you all still like it ^_^ For all those waiting for the D/G action- aside from the flashbacks, it's only a few more chapters until they meet…^_^_^_^_^ Happy Reading!

Chapter 5:  Two of a Kind

The next morning, with the help of the Marauder's Map of course, Tori, Nicole and Jessica all managed to sneak out of their dorms a bit earlier than normal.  Quite a bit earlier than normal actually.  As the clock on the wall chimed six times, the girls were already dressed and ready, all equipped with supplies, and drowsily headed off towards the staircase that led up to the Owlery.

            "Are you sure she'll come?"  Nicole asked a bit nervously.

            "Of course she will.  I've been watching her, every Friday morning before breakfast she always heads up to the Owlery to send a letter.  I ran into her up here near the beginning of term, and she was here last week too when I sent my mum her present.  She'll show."  Tori answered confidently while pulling out a huge container of slick, clear gel.  

            "I just hope no other students show up." Jessica muttered.  

            "No one in their right mind would be up this early."  Tori replied, stifling a yawn as she continued to take more and more items from her bag.

            Too tired to talk any more, the girls spread out and started setting up.  Nicole, the best at charms, managed to Wingardium Leviosa two enormous buckets of magical green goo into the air, and hid them strategically behind two huge banners bearing the Hogwarts crest.  She also pulled out a few carefully selected Puffapod seeds, and levitated those up as well, not bothering to hide them since they were pale pink, and camouflaged easily in the bright sunlight that was shining through a nearby window.  

            Jessica, who was extraordinary with her wand, placed several Jelly-legs Jinxes at the start of the corridor, which would be activated upon contact.  Finally, when all the girls finished, they took their positions.  Tori, careful to avoid the hidden jinxes, stood near the entrance of the corridor while Tori hid behind a statue of a noble looking wizard where she could easily control the floating buckets and Puffapod seeds.  Jessica, on the other hand, stood with Tori instead.  When all the girls were in position, Tori uncapped the container of clear gel, and dumped it all over the floor.  Magically, the gel immediately spread out to span almost the whole of the corridor, but avoided coming within two inches of Tori, Jessica and Nicole.

            "Okay, no one move alright?  The gel should be in place by now which means if any of us moves over 2 inches, we'll go slipping and sliding all over the place and then the plan will be busted."  Tori said.  Before she could check her watch though, she caught the sound of footsteps echoing through the still quiet castle, and smirked to Jessica.  "Here we go."

             After a few minutes of impatient waiting, the girls finally heard the sound of footsteps echoing through the empty, deserted corridors.  As the footsteps grew closer, Tori caught the sound of a male voice, and then a few giggles as well.

            "Oh no!! She's brought James with her!! Oh, he is going to kill me…"  Tori moaned into her hands.  Jessica patted her back sympathetically, but nevertheless looked slightly amused.

            "Well, at least we'll be able to get her other friend as well, it's not a total loss."  She mused aloud.

            "Sh, here they come!"  Nicole whispered from her position, peeking out from the side of the wizard's large belly.  Regaining their composure, they continued to wait.

            As the three Gryffindors rounded the corner, James spotted Tori.

            "Oh, hey Tori, s'up?"  he asked amiably .  Tori and Ami just glared.

            "Uh, nothing much."  Tori answered nervously, not daring to move.  Jessica gulped, and put a weak smile on.

            "Um…where are you headed?"  James asked, frowning a bit.  Tori looked extremely nervous and was twiddling her thumbs, a dead give away that she was hiding something.  Her friend also looked a bit suspicious, and he could see the tiny beads of sweat that had broken out on her brow.

            "Oh, uh, no where actually. Yea…we were just…"  Tori started.

            "Waiting.  Waiting for our friend Nicole."  Jessica finished hurriedly, before Tori could blurt out some lame excuse.

            "Yeah, that's about right.  She…she said she had to send a letter to someone…"  Tori rambled.

            "Oh…okay then."  James answered slowly.  Something was up…

            "Go right ahead, don't mind us." Jessica answered, a forced smile on her face.  Though James remained in his position, Ami shrugged, and took a step forward.

            Instantly, the Jelly-legs Jinx took affect, and her legs started wobbling insanely.  After letting out a little shriek, she started to slip and slide all across the floor, but not before she managed to knock into Nicole, who was still hiding behind the statue.  

            "Oh no!"  Nicole cried.  She too was gliding rather ungracefully across the floor, but more importantly, she had lost all control of the levitating items.  Before they had the chance to fall though, she managed to regain her command over the objects, and let out a sigh of relief, then a yelp of pain as she crashed into the wall.

            "AMI!"  Tristan yelled, concerned for her friend.  Before she could go after her though, James had shifted a teensy bit forward, and was down in a second, slipping all over the floor, and looking extremely annoyed as his legs continued to wobble even though he was now skimming the floor on his bottom.  'I knew something was up…' he muttered to himself. Poor guy.

            "What the hell did you do?!"  Tristan screeched, not daring to move even a muscle.

            "Just having a little fun…"  Tori answered, a smirk on her face.

            "FUN?!" 

            "YUP!"

            "AH!!"  While Tristan and Tori continued to scream at each other, Ami had accidentally knocked into Jessica, and she too, was now gliding along, spinning in circles as the clear gel still managed to remain slick and in top notch condition.

            "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"  

            _Oh no way… _

_            OH CRAP!_

It was Professor McGonagall.  And she was **not **happy.

            Before Tori and Tristan could stop her though, the Professor had barged right past them-and straight into the trap.  As Professor McGonagall began her slippery journey along the corridor, Tristan and Tori simultaneously winced and shuddered as the Professor, absolutely livid now, continued sliding along, valiantly keeping her stance even though her legs were wobbling insanely.  As she continued circling the room, one of her arms accidentally whacked Nicole's right arm-and in an instant, Professor McGonagall, Nicole, Jessica, James, and Ami, were all covered in slimy, gooey, thick, green goo.  

            In unison, the twins clapped their hands over their eyes, not even daring to look, when all of a sudden, several fat Puffapod seeds descended from the ceiling, and immediately covered all the students and their dear old Professor in an array of beautiful blooming flowers.

            "THAT IS ENOUGH!!!  EVANESCO!"  McGonagall bellowed.  A blinding white light filled the corridor, and when it finally cleared, the mess was completely gone.

            "FINITE INCANTATEM!"  In an instant, everyone's legs were back to normal, and three puffs of purple smoke rose into the air from where the jinxes that had not been activated, were hidden.

            Then she turned her attention back onto Tristan and Tori.

            Both girls gulped as their livid professor approached them, her eyes dancing with madness, and her tall black hat hanging off the side of her head.

            "DETENTION!!! DETENTION MALFOY AND WEASLEY!!  DETENTION FOR A MONTH!!!!"  She shouted.  Then, after straightening her hat, and tossing a menacing glare at the two cowering girls, she stalked off, still very much incensed, and muttering furiously under her breath.

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

            Tristan and Tori were not pleased.  The whole day all Tori could talk about was how her perfect prank had been ruined, and Tristan was still babbling about how unfair it was that she had to be punished as well.  Quite frankly, their friends were pretty much ignoring them at this point, and come detention time, both stalked off huffily towards the entrance of McGonagall's office where the professor was already waiting for them

            "Thank you for being on time.  Your detention today will be in the Trophy Room, I want you all to wipe and polish the trophies, plaques, frames, everything that's in there; no complaints." She snapped as Tristan started to open her mouth in protest.  It hadn't been her idea after all, and she was just as much a victim as her friends.

            "You will have two hours to complete the task.  I want to find everything in there spotless alright? And no quarreling either-frankly, I don't think the building can take much more." Professor McGonagall finished with a grim smile on her face.  

            As she turned and headed off in the opposite direction, Tristan and Tori both began the walk to the Trophy Room, deliberately avoiding each other's existence in general, and not making a sound.  When they finally reached the Trophy Room, both girls dumped their book bags in opposite corners, quickly grabbed at the two overflowing buckets of soapy, sudsy water, and started working on their respective sides.  Occasionally the sound of dripping water, or a sponge being rung out was heard, but other than that, the room was practically radiating silence.

            As the silence prevailed, the two girls continued working diligently on the numerous plaques and trophies, never acknowledging the other's presence.  In fact, it wasn't until they were nearly finished until something happened.

            As Tristan hurriedly wiped away the dust from the trophies on her side of the room, she was just about to dust the last one, a large Quidditch cup, when her shoulder accidentally knocked into it-and immediately started a domino affect all the way down the wall.

            "OH CRAP!" Tristan yelled, running ahead of the collapsing trophies, trying to stop the effect.  Tori, startled by the sudden outbreak of noise, stared after her for a while before coming to her senses and rushing forth to help her.  Together, the two girls managed to hold up the line of falling trophies, and after taking a moment to catch their breaths, Tristan was the first to speak.

            "Thanks." she said, giving Tori a grateful smile.

            "No prob." Tori answered casually, flashing Tristan an identical grin.

            As they slowly moved back up the wall, replacing all the trophies, and straightening them out, the silence was back again, but the tension was long gone.

            When they finally got to the trophy that started the whole mess, both girls had to grab a handle and heave it back upright.  Finished and relieved, they wiped their hands on their robes in unison and both let out a deep breath at the same time as well.  Eyeing each other cautiously but with curiosity, both girls turned back to admire the large trophy.  

            The giant Quidditch cup gleamed back at them, the sparkling, newly polished surface glittering spectacularly.

            "You know, you're a pretty good chaser." Tori commented offhandedly.  Then she looked up and smiled.

            Tristan laughed.  "You're not too bad yourself-some of your moves were great!  Most of mine I learned from my dad.  Did yours teach you as well?" 

            "Well…I don't really have a father." Tori said, a bit put out.

            "Oh, I'm so sorry…"  Tristan started, truly sorry she had brought it up.

            "No…it's alright.  I mean, I suppose I had one at some point, but he and my mum broke up when I was really, really little.  I love my mum though, I wouldn't give her up for the world."  Tori replied, a bit brighter.

            "That's so awesome how you have a mum to share everything with.  I suppose I had a mum at one point too, but she and my dad split up when I was really young as well."  Tristan said longingly.  The girls shared a smile, both of them knowing how it felt to be lacking a parent.  Tristan's stomach rumbled just then, and she giggled a bit, making her way over to her book bag.

            "Hey Tori, do you want some thing to snack on? I always get hungry after classes end; I can never wait until dinner," Tristan chattered, bringing her book bag over to Tori who was sitting on the floor.

            "That would be great, I'm starved! I'm the same way, but I usually just wait it out till dinner." Tori said, making room for Tristan next to her and tugging her book bag onto her lap.

            When Tristan was settled, she opened her book bag and pulled out a package of Cauldron Cakes and a jar of peanut butter.

            "I know it's kind of weird, but they're just so good together! Something about the cakes and the peanut butter-my dad's always harping on about how unsanitary it is to be dipping cakes into jars of peanut butter," Tristan started, giggling at her strange tastes and her dad's antics.

            "Oh, I LOVE Cauldron Cakes with peanut butter!! My mum always steals the cakes from me and gives me interesting looks when I pull out the peanut butter too!" Tori exclaimed happily.  After taking a Cauldron Cake each, the girls both took turns dunking it into the peanut butter, and then popped the treats into their mouths after sharing a smile.

            "This is so cool! I don't know anyone else who likes this-most of the girls in my dorm just go after the cakes." Tristan said, laughing.

            "Me neither! I still love them though.  I've loved them ever since I was little, once I got into the kitchen and got hold of some peanut butter and decided to dip my cake into it-my mum was just angry that I got hold of her peanut butter! She loves peanut butter. " Tori replied while reaching out for another cookie.

            "Your mum sounds great.  What does she do?"  Tristan asked curiously.

            "Oh, she's a designer-she's really great actually, her business is really booming now.  She designs Muggle wedding gowns and wizarding robes as well; she's actually the one who popularized Muggle wedding gowns here in the wizarding world and she's looking to design Quidditch robes now as well."  Tori rambled, going over past memories of traveling with her mum.

            "That's great!  My dad's a designer too-only he designs Quidditch brooms.  He started out designing Quidditch brooms of course, but then expanded his business so he now makes toy brooms, long distance brooms, all different types.  His Quidditch broom sales have just recently surpassed the caliber of the Nimbus and Firebolt too so we're doing really well.  He also sponsors the Chudley Canons."  Tristan said with pride.  

            "Wow, that's awesome! I LOVE the Canons! They made such a comeback last season-my Uncle Ron was ecstatic, he's supported the Canons for forever!"  Tori replied excitedly.

            Together, the girls laughed, but stopped once they realized the similarity.  A bit more uncomfortable now, Tristan reached for the heart shaped pendant around her neck for comfort.

            "What's that you're holding?"  Tori asked curiously, and a bit freaked out as well.

            "Oh, it's a necklace my parents got me when I was born-it has a "T" on it for my name."  Tristan replied, still rubbing the smooth cover of the pendant lovingly.

            "I have one too! Only the "T" on mine stands for Tori…"  she trailed off after she took out her pendant, and realized, after close observation of Tristan's necklace, how similar the two actually were.

            Tristan seemed to notice as well, and she stopped rubbing the necklace, a frown slowly crossing her face.  It wasn't possible….or was it?

            "So, you don't have a father, and I don't have a mother," Tristan started.

            "You live with your dad, and I live with my mum," Tori said thoughtfully, a tiny frown still on her face.

            "This is so weird…" Tristan laughed offhandedly.

            "Have you ever seen a picture of your mum?" Tori asked, a bit anxious to hear the answer.

            "Yea I actually have one…do you have a picture of your dad?" Tristan asked in return.

            "Well, yea, but you don't want to see it, it's this really old, weathered photograph, and it's ripped right down the middle too, it's not even a whole picture," Tori rambled.  When she looked up, she noticed Tristan was standing now, and she was clutching a picture in her hands, pressed to her chest.

            "I only have one picture of my mum as well…and it's ripped too."  Tristan gulped, her heart racing.

            "Right…down the middle?"  Tori asked slowly.

            "Right down the middle." Tristan replied nervously.

            Tori immediately shot up and crossed the room over to her book bag.  Rummaging through it, and throwing out random rolls of parchment, she found the slightly wrinkled, ripped picture, and rose as well, pressing hers to her heart.  Crossing the room a bit slower this time, Tristan started walking towards the middle as well.

            When they both reached the middle, each of them eyeing the other's picture, the girls stopped.

            "On 1…" Tristan started softly.

            "2…"  Tori whispered in return.

            "3!"  At the same time, both girls whipped out their photos.  On one side, a young woman with dark red hair and beautiful brown eyes was smiling at the girls, her dimples showing faintly in the worn photo.  She wore a white dress and looked radiant, but there was nothing in the background-and her eyes looked distant as well.  In the other photo, a young, handsome man, with silvery blonde hair was looking back at them, his gray eyes penetrating, and deep with thought.  His mouth was quirked up in a semi-smile, and he too looked distracted and lonely in the empty photograph.  

            Shaking, Tristan and Tori both touched the halves of the photo together, and instantly, a flash of light temporarily blinded them both.  When their eyes stopped blinking, the girls looked at the picture again.

            The two halves had formed a whole picture, and now, the picture was of two very happy looking people, both wrapped in each others arms, dancing along to the silence.  In the background, a large number of people looked on at the happy couple, some of them smiling, others holding their own loved ones close.  As the dancing couple stopped and noted the two girls above them, the two figures waved and smiled, still wrapped up in each other's arms.

            "That's my mum!" Tori shouted excitedly, a laugh rising in her throat.

            "And that's my dad!" Tristan giggled loudly.

            "Oh my god…This means we're like…like sisters!"  Tori said excitedly.

            "Sisters?  Tori, this means we're like twins!!"  Tristan shouted happily.

            "Oh my god!" Tori laughed,

            "Oh MY god!" Tristan said in return.

            Letting go of the picture, Tristan happily pulled her sister into a huge hug, both the girls laughing ecstatically at the same time.  Tori returned the hug, tears forming in her eyes.  

            After 11 long years apart, the two sisters were finally back together again.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

            As Colin admired the spacious lift that was carrying him, he straightened his tie, and double checked his portfolio to make sure all his photos were in there.  If he played his cards right, this could be a GREAT job opportunity for him-in addition to the other guaranteed job he had advertising Ginny's robes and dresses of course.  It wasn't like Colin was in need of any extra cash, especially after all the Galleons he made playing for Puddlemere United, but a few extra here and there couldn't do any harm…right?

            Walking out of the lift, and making sure he was on the right level, Colin walked haughtily down the hall, lightly whacking the flying memos, and throwing condescending looks at the younger office assistants who were always busy, rushing to and fro with cups of coffee or heavy files.  His attitude only worsened when the young witch at the desk noticed him, and begged him for his autograph.  After flashing her a smile that obviously made her go weak in the knees, Colin continued walking until he reached the end of the corridor-and stepped into another lift.

            As the lift clicked into place on the next level, Colin stepped out and approached the frosted glass door of the office.  Knocking lightly on the glass, Colin waited a moment until he heard,

            "Come in."  Taking a deep breath, Colin pushed the door open, and placed his award-winning smile on his face.

            "Hello Mr. Malfoy, thank you for seeing me today."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The next day in detention, which consisted of cleaning up the Professor McGonagall's office, the girls talked avidly about their family lives and what their respective parents were like.  Rushing to finish their work so that they could leave, Tori and Tristan were both exhausted when they finished.  As they trudged into the Great Hall for dinner, they decided to sit at the Gryffindor table today-though their friends were actually getting along quite well, some of the older Slytherin students weren't as accepting.  Plus, with Tori over at the Gryffindor table, it gave her a chance to catch up with James as well.

            "I can't believe you two are twins…this is mind boggling!"  he said, shaking his head.

            "How so?" Tristan and Tori replied, both with identical expressions on their faces.

            "Now that you mention it, I wonder how I missed it," James muttered to himself while taking another heaping serving of steak and kidney pie.

            At this both girls laughed at the same time, then laughed again when they noticed it.  Both of them were eating the exact same things-and both avoiding the strawberry cheesecake as they were both allergic to strawberries.  Before they could start talking again though, Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat loudly.  That simple action commanded the whole school's attention, and the Hall was silent in an instant.

            "Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few announcements to make.  First of all, a reminder to everyone that Christmas is soon approaching, and that means it's time for a Hogsmeade visit to all those in third year and above.  Secondly, all students planning to go home for the holidays, please sign up on the list posted in the Entrance Hall and turn in your notes to your Heads of Houses. Thank you." 

 When Dumbledore finished, Tori and Tristan both turned to each other and said,   "Oh, by the way, I'm going home for the holidays." in perfect unison.  Tori giggled a bit before turning back to her dessert.  Tristan on the other hand seemed a bit distracted.

            "So you're going home as well…" Tristan said.

            "Yes…" Tori replied.  A few minutes later…

            "I've got the GREATEST idea EVER!!!" Tristan shrieked.

            "What?" Tori asked, confused and continuing to finish off her helping of chocolate pie.

            "Well, think about it Tori! You want to see dad right?"

            "Right…"

            "And I want to see my mum!  So how about we," Tristan paused and raised an eyebrow at her twin.

            "Oh my gosh-Tris, no WAY, we could never pull it off!" Tori said, putting down her spoon and reaching out for her goblet of pumpkin juice.

            "No sis, come on, hear me out! It's perfect! All we have to do is learn about each other's lives-and I doubt that will take very long, and we'll be able to pull it off! I mean, come on, we are twins!" Tristan rambled excitedly.

            At this, a smirk immediately crossed Tori's face.

            "You know what the beauty of this whole thing is don't you?"  she asked slyly.

            "When they find out that we've switched on them," Tristan started, an equally evil smirk on her face.

            "They'll have to switch us back." Tori finished victoriously.

            "And if they have to switch us back…" Tristan continued.

            "Then they'll have to meet again."  Tori whispered in awe.

            "After all those years…" Tori finished, a look of wonder and admiration on her face.

            "I know, I'm a genius." Tristan said happily, grabbing her book bag and rising from the table, pulling Tori up with her.

            "You're a genius."  Tori laughed, pulling her sister into a one armed hug.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Finite! Hope you liked it! I was going to continue and make this longer, but decided not to because that was a good place to stop, and because now I have a head start on the next chapter muahahaha! ^_^  Remember to REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!!! I'll love you forever if you do!!! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^

.:*Priscilla*:.


End file.
